


Another Chance, Another Way

by Glorious_Mistress



Series: Twisted Timelines [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Verbal Link, Vomiting, lots and lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Mistress/pseuds/Glorious_Mistress
Summary: During the Grand Ceremony of the appointments of the Champions, the figures of the Hylian Champion and the Princess of Hyrule emerge from the celestial glowing of the Master Sword, claiming to know the outcome of the impending attack of the Great Calamity. In an act of pure impulse, Link follows them and learns of their true nature. Now Link and Zelda must train under their relentless regiment to defeat the looming threat of the Calamity, all while trying not to get killed by it. Who knew time travel could be such a dangerous method of saving the world?





	1. Grand Ceremony

Today was an important day in Hyrule's history. A day Link had been both anticipating and dreading.

The day of his innaguration. The day he will truly make himself known to the world. The day he would be appointed to be the knight of Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, and the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. The woman he would be fighting alongside to conquer and seal away the most dangerous threat in all of Hyrule.

Link stood in front of the mirror in his room, looking himself over. He would be in the presence of the most powerful people on the Kingdom. He ran a hand over the top of his blonde hair, attempting to push down the stubborn pieces of hair that loved to defy him. After a moment, he gave up and let his hands rest at his side with a small sigh.

Looking at himself, Link didn't think, apart from his defiant hair, he looked that bad. His hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail, his bangs combed and resting just above his shoulders. His boots and slacks had been cleaned and pressed the night before. Now all that remained.....

Link turned to the chair beside his small desk. A beautiful, sky blue tunic rested there, waiting for him. This tunic had been crafted especially for him, a symbol of his ties with the Royal family. It was incredibly soft to the touch, a pleasant change from the patchy, roughed up shirts and armor he wore during his training. 

Link looked down at his right hand. The mark stared silently back up at him. The Triforce of Courage, a symbol of his Divine purpose. An embodiement of the essence of the Goddess of Courage, Farore, the source of all light. This mark was his whole life, the destiny which would guide his hand for the remainder of his life.

Link frowned at his hand. Then, his face fell into it's usual blank and empty expression. He carefully pulled on the blue tunic before heading out the door.

~

Enclosed within its own innermost circle, the emblem of the Triforce is where Link stands within the Sanctum. Beside him were the other champions, each taking up their role to defend Hyrule.

Two of the champions he recognizes. Mipha, the crowned princess of the Zora Kingdom, and Daruk, a strong Goron and one of Link's only friends. Their presence was comforting, burning away some of the fear fluttering in his chest.

He stands tall in the center of the Triforce. Feet shoulder width apart, shoulders squared, head held high, hands clasped firmly behind his back. The action feels unnatural in the circumstances however, and Link lets his hands fall back to his sides.

The large doors to the sanctum open. Link sees a crowd of people entering and his nerves flare up once more in response. It's not that he's afraid of the crowd; Link had never been one to care much for what people said or thought about him. Still, being around crowds of people was never enjoyable. He recalled many instances as a child, when his mother had asked him to accompany her to the market. He never once strayed from her side, never wishing to run off and play with the other children that had been dragged by their mothers to shop. The other mothers called him a perfect child, frequently hinting they would much rather have him as their son than their own children.

The blurry image of Link's mother floated through his mind. Her tender eyes, her encouraging smile. He wondered if she could see him now, watching down upon him from the heavens with his father. Surely, she would be proud of her son, following his father's legacy. Link nearly frowned at the thought.

The heavy Sanctum doors open once more, and a silence whisked across the large room. Link did not need to turn around to know who had entered. Only the King's mighty presence could invoke such a reverent silence. 

Link's heart pounded in his ears. He could feel the tension building between his fellow champions. Mipha's jewelry glittered and swayed as she shifted nervously to Link's left.

The Princess walked with her father to the stairs leading to the balcony, the skirts of her Royal dress swishing in her wake. She and the King parted at the foot of the stairs; the King climbing up to the large balcony, and the Princess gliding to stand in front of the champions. She stood gracefully in her position, not a single trace of emotion crossing her lovely features.

"Welcome, warriors!" The King spread his arms, silencing the already silent Sanctum. "I'd like to thank you for joining here today, and for your bravery in accepting this........fateful task."

Fateful task.......that was certainly one way to describe their situation. The King looked down upon the champions, gazing at each champion slowly. His eyes linger on Link's for a moment longer before continuing.

"That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations..............."

And then he heard it. It was small and faint, like the tinkling of a chime. Link repressed a shiver. He dug his fingernails into his palms and ignored the sound.

"Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda.........."

The Princess holds her head up a litter higher at the mention of her name. Dust swirls around her hair in the sunlight, making her look like a golden goddess. In the presence of her people, she is the essence of perfection.

There it was again. Link grit his teeth and dug his fingernails harder into his palms. He could see the Princess giving him a withering look, her eyes trained on his clenched fists.

_"Link......"_

The skin around his neck and back suddenly burned, making Link recoil. He heard Mipha gasp and looked up. She was staring at him with wide eyes. The other champion's expressions mirrored Mipha's as they all took several steps away from him. Link turned to look behind him and flinched. 

A golden light was bursting from the sheath of the Master Sword, shrouding Link in a shining nimbus. Link reached a hand up and unsheathed it. In the hands of it's master, the sword began to radiate an uncomfortable heat, making him wince.

He heard a small gasp and looked up. The Princess was staring at her hand with wide eyes. Link looked down at his own. The Triforce burned into his skin was glowing.

The suddenly sword tugged itself out of Link's hands, making him stagger in surprise. It rose high into the air and hovered above Link, it's blade pointed to the heavens, the dazzling light growing more intense with every second.

Link stared up at the sword, taking a hesitant step back. The ground beneath him began to shake. He quickly looked down, finding himself standing on top of the right stone triforce piece embedded in the ground. The circular emblem began to glow and crack, forcing the bottom Triforce pieces to separate.

In the midst of the blinding light, two glowing figures began to materialize. One was a tall woman, wearing an old, shabby brown cloak that hid her face. The other was a short hylian male, wearing a black Hylian hood that masked his face. With a grunt, the Hylian male immediately crashed to the ground. The cloaked figure floated down gracefully, landing softly just a few feet away.

The Hylian male slowly climbed to his feet, glancing from the shocked faces of the guards to the feared looks from the guests. He turned his gaze upwards to the King and the Princess. Princess Zelda took a step backwards, fear riddled across her beautiful features.

High above them, the glow from the Master sword slowly faded, it's powerful aura dissipating. Then it began to fall to the ground. Link started, rushing forward to catch it. Before he could take more than a single step, the hooded figure reached his hand out and grasped the hilt, preventing it from hitting the floor.

Link stared, stunned by the simple action. This couldn't be possible. This man, this unknown, mysterious man had emerged from the legendary blade and had held it without so much as repercussion. Link had seen what the blade had done to his fellow knights inn the Lost Woods. Images of his dead comrades flashed before him, each having suffered the consequence of being unworthy. 

The hooded figure turned the Master Sword this way and that, his thumb tracing the ridges in the hilt, studying it closely. Faintly, Link could hear the figure whisper to himself. "Amazing.......it's like........it was never broken......" Then the hooded figure suddenly raised his head, locking his eyes with Link. 

The wind rushed out of Link's lungs. The hooded man's gaze was hard, like he was staring directly into his soul, his ice blue eyes holding him hostage in their unknown depths. Feelings of dread and curiosity bled together, trickling down his spine and spiraling into the pit of his stomach. 

The silence in the ballroom seemed to swallow everyone, commanding an orchestra of tension and fear. The sharp echoing of worn travelling boots walking struck the screeching silence. The hooded man began to walk towards Link, unperturbed by the unsettling silence. As the the hooded man grew closer, Link feels his instincts kick in. Unarmed and at a disadvantage, Link readied himself into his usual defensive stance. It didn't matter if he didn't have the sword. He wouldn't let himself be struck down.

The hooded figure stopped in front of him. His icy eyes bore into his own. Without a word, he held the Master Sword out for Link to take. Link stared at it, a feeling of dread washing over him. This man wasn't supposed to be able to calmly hold the sword out to him. It should be sucking the life force out of him. Why was nothing happening?

Link looked into the man's eyes. They were glittering strangely. He gestured silently to the sword once more. Link swallowed. He reached his hand out slowly, fingers trembling slightly, feeling every eye in the room upon it. His fingers brushing against the hooded man's as he grasped the hilt. The second his skin touched the hilt of the ancient blade, it began to glow brightly, brighter than before. Scintillating light and tumultuous power burst forth from the sword, forcing it's way across the ballroom. The intensity of the magic forced Link's eyes closed, his hair whipping against his face. Frightened screams pierced the air as those in the ballroom shielded their eyes, holding their arms in front of them to protect themselves from the power that surged at them. 

Link flinched against the magic, unable to move his arms to shield himself. Pure, unrestrained power shot up his arms. An uncomfortable burning sensation erupted across his skin, his body flaring up in response. His bones rattled inside his skin. His teeth clacked painfully as he grit them, attempting to gain control of his body. Using all of his strength, Link pulled the Master Sword from the man's grasp. At once, the room settled as the blade quieted down, drifting back to it's enchanted slumber. Link waited a moment before opening his eyes. Dark spots danced across his vision, leaving the scene before him unclear, blurry. When his eyes refocused, Link was sure they were still playing tricks upon him.

During the spell of immemse energy, the Hylian hood had been blown off the mysterious figure's head. He donned a long tunic made of a bright blue cloth, the kind of blue that made him want to shield his gaze once more. His bright blonde bangs spilled over his glittering cerulean eyes, the rest pulled back into a small ponytail on the back of his head. It had to be someone else, a double or an imposter. There was no way this was possible. 

Standing across from Link was an identical double of himself.


	2. Trepidation

This couldn't be real.

He was an exact parallel from head to toe, identical in every way. From the top of his messy blonde hair to the tips of his scuffed up boots.

The imposter stared at Link, his bright cerulean eyes now surveying him tenderly. His mouth was pulled into a lopsided smirk, as if he was pleased by the sudden show of his appearance. The imposter pulled a finger to his lips, murmuring a soft, "Shh!" before pulling his hood back up over his head. All around them, everyone had realized the blinding glow had faded, and they were no longer paralyzed. They all seemed unaware of the brief reveal of the imposter.

"Guards! Seize them at once!!"

King Rhoam waved a large hand, his commanding voice filling up the room. In an instant, the Royal Guards surrounded them, brandishing their rapiers at them. Link's imposter put up his hands slowly and cast a look towards his partner. She nodded and raised a pale hand in the air. A golden light burst from the cloaked woman's palm, enveloping the Sanctum. As quickly as it had come, the light vanished and the cloaked woman put her hand down.

At once, the Royal Guards collapsed in droves, their eyes rolling back into their skulls as the magic knocked them unconscious. Their rapiers and broadswords clattered noisily to the floor as each one of them was struck down. The air was rent with screams once more.

"We must go." Link's ears twitched, just barely catching the cloaked woman's voice. It was quiet and feminine, like a whisper in the wind. 

"You're right." The imposter's voice (his voice, Link jolted) in contrast was loud, allowing everyone in the room to hear. The hooded figure joined the cloaked figure, reaching for his hip. He unclasped a small slate off his hip and pointed it at the ground. The floor glowed a soft blue, a pale white glow materializing into some sort of cycle. He turned to Link with that same lopsided smirk. Behind him, the cloaked figure swung their legs over the strange bike. The imposter bowed to Link before climbing on himself. 

The crowd suddenly parted with a scream as the cycle revved loudly and sped towards the castle walls. A bright flash of bluish light materialized into a small, glowing sphere in the impostor's hands. As they neared the wall, he chucked the sphere and with a loud explosion, blew the wall apart. Debris scattered across the hall, smashing into the stairs and leaving craters in the dust covered floor. Link ran to the destroyed wall and stared.

The cycle shot out of the Sanctum and screeched against the roof of the castle. It careened down towards the ground, and for one terrible moment Link thought they would plummet in the moat. As the cycle neared the moat, flames suddenly ejected from the rear of the cycle. It flew through the air and the tires slammed into the ground. Miraculously, the cycle stayed upright and it continued at it's speed.

"If you want to know who I really am, go to the Master Sword's pedestal! We'll be waiting for you, Link!" Link could just barely hear the yell.

Link watched the pair slowly fade from view, the imposter's words roaring in his ears. His heart slammed into his ribcage, adrenaline filling up his chest. He sprinted for the destroyed wall, ignoring the calls from the other champions. He pushed his right hand on a particularly large piece of debris and swing himself over it, landing on the castle roof. His boots slid against the shingles, carrying him down to the edge. He tried to crouch, pressing his hands against the roof to stop him, but to no avail. He plummeted, twenty, thirty feet, until his body hit the moat with a cold smack of water. 

The water was freezing, shocking his already aching muscles. Link gasped, then clapped his hands over his mouth as water forced it's way into his lungs. His clothes sank in the water, weighing him down towards the bottom of the moat. Link struggled against the still water. He was too heavy. He looked back at the Master Sword on his back and hesitated. His hair swished in the water as he shook his head. No. He couldn't ditch the sword in the castle's moat. 

Link brought his knees up to his chest and tried to prise the clasp of his boot open. It wouldn't budge. Stale bubbles exploded from his nose as Link exhaled in frustration. He pushed his hands against the boots and wiggled his foot around violently until it popped. Then he quickly brought up his other foot and did the same. Link raised his arms and tried stroking upward. He was still too heavy. His lungs burned in his chest. He was running out of time.

Link yanked at the belts on his shirt wildly. They slowly began to sink, disrupting the mud at the bottom of the moat. The Master Sword became loose of it's leather bindings and began to sink along with the belts. Link leaned down and scrabbled his hands against the sheath, drawing it close to his body. Water rushed past his pounding ears as he made a break for the surface.

He broke the water with a loud splash and a gasp as he sucked in fresh air as hard as he could. His tunic swished in the water, trying to drag him back into the depths of the moat. He needed to get to shore. Paddling awkwardly, Link slowly made it to the shore. He flopped his chest onto the bank and coughed, water spilling from his lips. The cool air froze his aching body, making him curl up weakly. The Master Sword rolled out of his hands and rested on the grassy bank beside him.

He breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of dirt and grass filled his nose. He had made it out of the moat. He was safe. The warm sun shone down upon him. The grass felt so soft and dry......

A faraway scream made him snap his head up. In the far distance, Link could see Rauru Settlement. The cycle rushed violently past a young woman. She fell backwards with a scream, the items in her basket flying through the air around her. The cycle continued without stopping. It was still in sight. 

Link grit his teeth and struggled to his feet, snatching up his sword. While the initial adrenaline had long since faded, his burning curiosity had not. Those people......they were hear for a reason. They had to be. He needed to know who they were. No matter the cost.

Link slowly began to drag his legs into an aching, pathetic run. His bare feet kicked up the dirt along the path, his boots long gone in the castle's moat. Pebbles and sticks stabbed at his heels, making him wince and slow down. He would never catch them at this rate. Raising his fingers to his lips, a sharp piercing whistle escaped his lips as he called for his loyal steed, Epona.

Link continued to sprint, keeping his eyes on the fading cycle. The sound of thundering hooves caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the silver bay horse speeding towards him, a worn saddle jingling on it's back. Link veered to the left, meeting Epona halfway. Without skipping a beat, Link jumped up to Epona, swinging his leg over the saddle and snatching up the bridles. With a crack of the reins and her master in control, Epona galloped faster, the houses and farms of Rauru Settlement blurring together in masses as they rode on, the silhouette of the castle fading behind them.

As Epona's hooves crashed into the ground with every gallop, questions spread like wildfire in Link's mind. Who were they? Why did he look like Link? How did they emerge from the Master Sword? How could his imposter hold the Sword? _Who was he?_ He gritted his teeth. He needed to know who that was. He dug his boots into Epona's side, urging her to go faster. The silver bay horse increased her speed with a loud snort, sensing her master's trepidation.

_"If you want to know who I really am, go to the Master Sword's pedestal. We'll be waiting for you, Link."_

As the sun suspended itself above Hyrule, the greenery began to grow more and more disheveled. Weeds and grass grew wildly without any force to stop them. An eerie fog began to swirl around their heels, begging to devour the pair. As soon as he spotted the fog, Link tugged roughly on the reins. Epona reared backwards with a loud whinny, throwing him a dirty look. 

Grabbing the Master Sword, Link slid off of the saddle. "I have to go and I won't be back for awhile. Will you wait for me?" The mare turned away in response, still upset at the painful halt. "I promise to give you lots of apples and plenty of time when we go back. Please?" Epona nickered in response, nudging Link's hand comfortingly. He smiled briefly, pausing to stroke her soft mane. Then he let his hand drop and turned towards the threateningly calm gates of the legendary sword. Swallowing his fear, Link walked into the forest.

It was quiet. Far too quiet. The sound of his bare feet slapping against the dirt increased tenfold in the billowing silence. Link shifted the sheath of his sword to his left hand. Although nothing in this forest could hurt him physically, it still didn't make him happy he had to trek through it. 

As he walked further into the forest, a faint glow guided him to a long row of four large torch pits, the crackling flames swaying in the wind. Leaning against the first torch pit was a wooden torch wrapped in a blackened cloth. Link walked forward and scooped up the torch. He stuck the clothed end into the torch pit and waited until the embers had swallowed the cloth before raising it high into the air. The dense fog dissipated in the light.

Link began to walk towards the second torch, shivering as the cold wind bit at his damp tunic. He lowered the torch slightly and brought it closer to his body. The second torch pit grew nearer as he walked. And then the whisperings began.

_"Come look, come look!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Who is here?"_

_"It's the Hero!"_

_"The Hero?"_

_"The legendary Hero is back?"_

Link absentmindedly tapped the bottom second torch pit with the butt end of the sword's sheath. He kept his gaze forward, ignoring the wicked whispers of the forest.

_"But why? He has yet to fulfill his destiny."_

_"Hey, hey! I've just thought of something! Let's play a prank on him!"_

_"Ooh, how fun!"_

_"We should make him lost!_

_"Yeah! Then he'll never find his way out and we can play with him forever!"_

_"Lost for eternity!!"_

Link's ears twitched. Lost for eternity......a fate worse than death. Link tapped the sheath against the third torch pit. The sound reverberated around the foggy trees.

_"Oh, I love it when you are evil!"_

_"Yes, I know~"_

_"Do your evil laugh!"_

_"Nyehehehehehehehe"_

Link could feel his irritation growing at the whispers. He slowly neared the fourth torch pit, shadows dribbling out from the roots of the ancient trees, dancing malevolently around his bare feet.

_"But why is he here?"_

_"Father said the Hero wouldn't come back until his destiny was completed."_

_"Then why is he here?"_

_Perhaps he is here to search for his father's body._

_He is a fool of he thinks he will find it."_

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Link whirled around and brandished the torch through the air with an snarl. The shadows fled from Link in the burning light. The whisperings immediately ceased. Link's chest heaved as he glared around the foggy trees. His fingernails clawed into the torch as he raised it higher, daring the shadows to appear.

Link lowered the torch, glaring down at his dirty feet. His lip quivered as hot tears stung at his eyes. He threw the Master Sword to the ground and wiped at his eyes with his knuckles. Crying was pointless now. He had already done his mourning. He stooped down and grabbed the sword before continuing forward, rapidly blinking away the remainder of his tears.

The swirling fog stretched on. Link continued to trudge through the forest, squinting his eyes against the moving flames that guided him. The whisperings continued to remain silent, kept at bay by the heros' anger.

Finally, the trees began to part, revealing a large empty clearing with an old, decaying log that led into an area free of the eerie fog. He was finally at the end of this horrific labyrinth. Link raised his arm and released all of his frustration by hurling the torch as far away as he could. The torch spun through the air and fell to the ground. He watched the smoke rise from the dying flames for a moment longer before turning to the gnarled log. 

It was time to get some answers.


	3. Who Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested song: Fairy Tail Dragon Cry Ost - Memory of the beginning extended

The dying sunlight streamed through the dense trees, casting patches of glowing sun in spirals around the forest. The ground was warm and comforting on his bare feet.

Link couldn't help but stopping. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The comforting scent of fresh earth consumed his senses, slowing his panicked heart. Link breathed out of his mouth, his mind clearing. He opened his eyes and began to walk further into the Korok Forest. Peeking out from bushes and over tree tops, the koroks of the forest watched Link as he walked by. Unlike the Lost Woods, his journey was quiet and peaceful.

The Korok's behavior began to unnerve Link. The Koroks would always hide when he came, that hadn't changed. It was their deadly silence. The atmosphere of the forest changed as Link walked in further. Cold fear began to leak down Link's exposed back like ice water. As he reached the largest clearing in the forest, he soon knew why.

Perched on top of one of the massive roots of the ancient tree was Link's imposter. He looked just as identical as before, his blond bangs swaying with the rustling tree branches overhead. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his icy blue eyes surveying Link over his knees, wide and unblinking.

Sitting on the pedestal, admiring a flower blooming by the tip of the stone slab was the cloaked woman. Her shabby hood had been removed and the breath was stolen from Link's lungs. Princess Zelda was sitting in her place. She donned a stunning white gown that had been utterly devastated. The hem was completely ripped apart, exposing her long, slender legs, which were riddled with whitened scars. Her entire front had been stained with massive mud splotches. If Link squinted hard enough, he could faintly see the outline of dried blood splattered on the cracked belt around her waist.

Link looked at the Great Deku Tree for something, anything that would tell him what was going on. But the ancient tree remain still and silent, seemingly in a dormant state. 

"Hello, Link." To have the princess stare at him with such endearing eyes was most certainly strange. The most he had gotten before were dirty looks and pointed silences. "I'm very sorry for the way we arrived. We must have scared you half to death!" The Princess smiled at him. "Please don't be alarmed. We aren't here to hurt you, a thought I'm sure has crossed your mind. Won't you sit with us?" She patted the triangle shaped slab gently.

Link took in the Princess' words slowly. He stared at the stone triangle before casting a look to himself. His imposter stared back blankly before gesturing silently to the stone. Link turned back to the stone triangle, his finger twitching. The grass crunched lightly under his feet as he made his way to the slab. He sat down and looked at the Princess, making sure he kept himself in his peripheral. The Princess smiled endearingly at Link. She tilted her head and her golden tresses spilled over her shoulder as she drank in his appearance. Link shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, willing himself not to look away under her scrutinizing eyes.

"Link, please come down and join us. It can't be comfortable sitting like that." Link stared, bewildered by the Princess' request. Then Link's imposter slid off of the Deku Tree's roots, landing heavily on the ground below. His boots squished the soft dirt beneath them as he sauntered over. He plopped onto the grass at Link's feet and looked up expectantly, joining the Princess in her silent examination.

Link tightened his fist against the Master Sword, weighing his options. Both imposters were within arms reach. It could be possible incapacitate one of them before they could attempt to attack. If he was quick enough, that is.

However, this would be a difficult feat. The Princess' imposter possessed a frightening amount magic. Link didn't need to recall the knights collapsing in the Sanctum to know. He could feel it. Just sitting beside her made his skin crawl with the intensity of her aura. Link shifted his gaze and met with himself. His imposter's eyes were wide and unmoving, piercing Link's soul once more. Link repressed a repulsed shiver.

"It would be extremely unwise to attempt to incapacitate us." Link jerked his head back to the Princess. "I'm sure you recall what happened in the Sanctum. I possess an extreme amount of power, power that is nearly equally matched by Link." The Princess gestured to Link's imposter. "It wouldn't be wise to attack us. But, I suppose that is something I'm sure you already know." The Princess rested her chin against the back of her hands, leaning against her crossed legs. Her eyes lingering on the Master Sword behind his back.

Link tensed at her words. She had already known what he was planning. His grasp on the blade tightened further. He clenched his teeth, waiting.

"Get on with it already." Link's imposter snarled, finally breaking his intense staring in favor of the Princess' eyes. The Princess levelled a long look at Link's imposter before turning to Link. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But those questions can wait. There is a much more urgent matter we must attend to. One more dangerous than the likes of us."

Link's eyes narrowed. A matter more dangerous then them? That wasn't very likely in his opinion. His fingers twitched over the blade.

"I am of course talking about Calamity Ganon." The Princess' voice seemed to fizzle out. Her sweet, mysterious nature was now gone, replaced with a cold and painful urgency. Link blinked at her. Calamity Ganon? What in Hyrule did she mean by that?

"What we need is to coordinate everything perfectly. We thought we had it perfect last time but....well...we know how that turned out." Link couldn't make heads or tails of her statement. The way she spoke overall was strange, like she was speaking of the distant past.

"Of course, even if we manage to coordinate the attack, there's still the matter of the malice and corruption we need to take care of. Not to mention how the entire situation will play out within the final hours....." She continued, unaware of how confused Link had become.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is that we need to find a way for the two of you to survive and fight without any hiccups." The Princess surmised, nodding her head in a final sort of way.

"Which'll be easy, I'm sure..." Link's imposter muttered under his breath.

"I...... I don't understand....." Link murmured, glancing between the two. The Princess' words had scrambled his brain.

"Ah, yes.......Perhaps we should have introduced ourselves right off the bat...." The Princess' imposter exhaled heavily before drawing herself up to full height. "I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule. This is Link, the last surviving Hylian of the Great Calamity." The Princess extended her right hand under Link's nose. The Triforce of Wisdom gleamed back at him, as bright as day. Link's imposter slid his glove off of his hand and linked fingers with the Princess. Link looked at the Triforce of Courage on his hand in disbelief. He raised his head and stared at them. The Princess gave him a sweet smile, one that did not reflect the sadness in her emerald eyes. 

"We are you, and we are not. We are one in the same, yet we are different. We have witnessed the Calamity break the seal of this world..." The Princess raised her head to the sky. The sun around her golden hair began to die, shadowing the sunny halo that had illuminated her presence. Tears began to leak from the corners of her closed lashes. "We have also witnessed the destruction of a failed prophecy."

Link's imposter spoke. "We lost. Or rather......I lost." He casted his eyes to the ground in shame. "It all happened so fast. I can't even remember how it really happened." Link's imposter leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his tucked knees once more. Both looked so weak, so vulnerable. With just one strike, both could be taken down in an instant. And yet, Link did not think to raise his blade against them. Indeed, the Master Sword lay forgotten against the stone slab, abandoned by it's master's hand.

"How...." Link's voice cracked in his throat. He inwardly cursed himself for his lack of speech.

"You want to know how we lost, yeah?" Link's imposter opened his eyes, answering Link's unfinishd question. Link nodded.

Link's imposter hummed. He turned to his head to the trees and began. "In our future, we lost the fight with Calamity Ganon. The world despaired into an era called the Great Calamity; a period of mass destruction that led to thousands of deaths and almost every structure across Hyrule to crumble into ruins. Ganon was cunning. He had 10,000 years to brood on his previous defeat, after all. We should have known Ganon would do something like that. But we didn't." 

"Ganon corrupted the Divine Beasts as well as the Guardians. And in doing so, ended the lives of the champions. Hyrule Castle fell under Ganon's control and the King's life was ended. After attempting to bring the Princess to a safe location, I was struck down and my life was lost. Zelda had me placed in the Shrine of Ressurection to heal while she took on the Calamity alone. For one hundred years, she was alone, keeping the Calamity at bay until my body was healed. Once I was awake, I had to uncorrupt the Divine Beasts before finally destroying Ganon."

"Worry not," The Princess placed a cool hand upon Link's thigh. Her tears had been pacified, but Link could still see them stained upon her flushed cheeks. "Our purpose here is to prevent that terrible outcome from ever happening. As long as we are here, we will not rest until Hyrule is safe once more."

Link looked at the Princess' hand, trying to process everything. His heart pounded in his ears, and the feeling of a cold, phantom hand traced his spine cruelly. He repressed another shiver, closing his eyes. He breathed in the scent of the forest, hoping for another wave of tranquility to pass through him. It didn't.

"Incidentally," The Princess looked at him through her heavy lids, her eyes glittering strangely. "What do you think we should do?"

"Huh?" Link opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well, think of the scenario we've created: Two unknown beings who resemble the Princess and her newly appointed knight suddenly appear out of the Master Sword and take off with only the true knight following? Doesn't look too good on your part, I'm afraid."

"It would be pretty stupid to go back to the ceremony after what we did." Link's imposter agreed. "But we need the champions to listen to us. No matter what."

"So, we'd like to know what you will do now. We are letting you go with a simple request." The Princess prompted.

"And without conflict." Link's imposter clicked his tongue on the last syllable, giving Link a supercilious look.

Link pondered the dilemma for a moment. "I could try to speak to the other champions," He began slowly, "But I'm not too sure they will believe your story, let alone walk into what they could suspect as an ambush...." 

"How about we meet them instead?" The princess suggested. "We could meet them in Hyrule Fields at dawn."

Link thought for a moment. That didn't sound like a bad idea. And even if they were to attack them, they would be far enough away from Castle Town to cause any real damage.

"BUT," Link's imposter stared up at him with a firm glare. "Make sure the King doesn't come. Don't tell him where we are, don't tell him what we've said, don't let him see us, and don't let him lay a finger on us."

The Princess pinched the bridge of her nose in an irritated fashion. "For Hylia's sake......"

"What?! You were the one who said we needed to be careful about what we did around him!" Link's imposter threw his hands into the air.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If he were to inform the King that we didn't want him to know what we are doing, that will send the wrong message."

"Then what message are we supposed to send, miss diplomat? We already obliterated the Sanctum and took out all of their guards!"

The Princess sent him an annoyed glare before addressing Link. "Tell the King we are requesting a meeting with the champions and the Princess alone. Once we convince them, then we will see to the King in person. But if, and only if, we are guaranteed privacy with the champions."

Link stared at the ground, their words swirling around his mind. "I don't know if I can guarantee that......"

"Oh, darling. We wouldn't be asking you if we knew you couldn't do it." The Princess purred quietly.

"They won't believe you without proof." Link whispered softly.

"Oh, we know." The Princess remarked cheerfully. Link stared at her. "Don't worry about us, dear. We have more than enough proof. Now run along to the castle. I'm positive the kingdom is in disarray after the events of today. Perhaps I shouldn't have immobilized all of the knights......" She murmured to herself.

"Uh, yes you should've! They raised their weapons at their Queen!" Link's imposter pulled his head off of his knees defensively.

"In this world, I am not their Queen." The Princess responded, placing a hand delicately upon her chest.

"Yes, you are! You're their ruler!"

"That's not how that works!"

Link stared at the bickering pair. They didn't seem to be giving him any attention at all. He slowly stood up. Neither of them paid him any mind. Taking a few steps backwards, Link hurried back towards the foggy forest. He cast a fleeting glance at the pair before turning his gaze to the ancient tree. It still seemed to be in a deep sleep. Link felt his skin crawl, staring at the dormant tree. Swallowing, he turned and rushed into the forest.

Instantly, the swirling fog engulfed him. A flash of white blinded him, a and when he opened his eyes, he was lying flat on his back. Epona, who was gently munching at his blonde hair, snorting in greeting.

Link gazed blurrily at his steed before pulling his hair out of the horse's mouth. The sky above him had changed to a glorious purple and orange. The small studded stars blinked down at him. Link clambered to his feet and was instantly knocked over with a wave of fatigue. Epona's tail swished around her legs and she whinnied. "Yeah....I'm okay." He slowly climbed to his feet, hanging onto her mane to steady himself. He carefully swung himself onto her saddle, blinking away the lingering fatigue of the mystical forest.

With a short crack of the reins, Epona set off into a quick trot towards the castle. The full moon illuminated the dust kicked up under the silver bay horse as she sped along the pathway. Link held onto the reins loosely, his gaze trained on the worn lines of the old saddle. As the cool wind whipped at his face, Link rode back to the castle feeling just as confused as he felt before.


	4. Prelude to a Fateful Encounter

Never in all of Link's trips to the castle had it seemed so long. As he had been chasing down his counter part, his mind had been burning with question after question, his mind revolving in a neverending stream of dangerous and startling thoughts. Now, it felt as though everything in his mind had deflated. The fatigue his body was enduring had seemed to spread to his brain.

Then, like the shattering of bones, it hit him. Why had he just sit there and drink in their lies? Why hadn't he questioned any of it? For all he knew, this could be a trap. But then, looking down at his right hand, knowing full well what was beneath the glove, he knew better than to question them. There was no way to fake the celestial glowing of the Triforce.

With the absence of the crowds of people, Castle Town was like a desolate ghost town. Epona's hooves clicked on the concrete, amplifying the emptiness. Link flicked the reins lightly, urging her into a quick trot through Central square. 

The many colors and hues of the Kingdom's heart, once full and beautiful, had been silenced, bent by the dark overtones of the night sky. Link could see the faint light of lit torches from the King's quarters. A bout of uneasiness jolted through his body at the sight.

"Halt!" A strong voice shouted, startling Link. He tugged on Epona's reins, forcing her to a stop. The blond cast his head around, seeing an older man standing guard at the gates, Royal broadsword clutched in his hands. He wore a dignified red and blue uniform, a familiar gold badge pinned on his breast pocket. Gray hair framed his shocked face as he took in Link's appearance.

"Captain?" Link slid off Epona's saddle, staring at the guard.

"Your alive!" The Captain's massive arms wrapped around Link, nearly choking him. Link blinked. When did he die?

The Captain quickly pulled back, clearing his throat. "Ah, I must be a fool. Of course those rumors couldn't be true...."

Link ears twitched, his eyes silently asking for an explanation.

"Ever since the..... _ahem _, innaguration..... people's mouths have been running, as you'd expect after such a.....mishap." The Captain avoided eye contact, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.__

__Link turned his eyes to the ground. Mishap..... Fiasco sounded like a better word for the incident. He had acted like a fool and chased after the imposters before awaiting orders from his superiors._ _

__"Somehow, the prospect of your death has become a popular subject," The Captain rubbed his bloodshot eyes with his rough fingers. "Since the entirety of the Royal Guard are still in a petrified state. They're not hurt," The Captain quickly said, seeing the alarm cross Link's face. "But they still haven't woken up. Given their state, many people have taken it upon themselves to assume the worst and claimed you dead. It's ludicrous, mad even. But I suppose you cannot change the absurdity of some people. In any case," The Captain gave him a weak smile, "I'm glad to see your alright."_ _

__"Thank you, Captain." Link felt himself relaxing. The Captain was one of the few people Link felt comfortable around. The man had played an active role in Link's life, training him in the ways of the sword, and teaching him most everything he knew from survival to social endevors. He was almost like a father figure to Link. He wouldn't think him mad for his judgements, would he?_ _

__And yet, as Link opened his mouth to confide within his Captain, his words caught on the edge of his tongue. Link tried once more, opening his mouth to speak before closing it once more in shame. The Captain didn't seem to find his actions strange. He clapped a weathered hand on his shoulder before taking Epona's reigns out of his hands._ _

__"You should hurry. His Majesty has been frantic all day. He and the Champion's have remained in the King's quarters, awaiting your return. They have yet to issue any orders."_ _

__Link turned to his superior."Why aren't you petrified?"_ _

__"I had a gut feeling I shouldn't attend the innaguration. And, well," he looked at the Hero with a grim smile, "you know how wary I am when it comes to those feelings."_ _

__Link bowed his head to the ground, a vile wave of unwanted tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "I understand."_ _

__"You should go. I'll take care of Epona." The silver bay mare nickered happily at the Captain, allowing him to brush his hand along her mane. Waving a hand, the Captain disappeared with Epona in tow. Link watched their forms withdraw before turning to the task at hand. Ignoring the windlass, Link pressed his hands to the heavy gates and began to push. The giant wooden gates creaked loudly as they bent to his strength, opening up just enough for Link to squeeze through._ _

__His footsteps echoed down the hallway. The petrified guards were missing from their regular posts, leaving the hallways eerily quiet and empty. Link began to walk faster, unease spiking through him at their absences. The stone busts and paintings that aligned the walls all seemed to watch him as he made his way to the King's quarters, their lifeless eyes prying into the back of his head._ _

__At the King's door, he hesitated. The fingers that had curled naturally into a fist to knock relaxed. What was he about to do? What could he tell the King? His other self had asked Link to ensure the King wouldn't find them until the time was right. But their appearance had disrupted the natural order of the Kingdom. There was no doubt the King would want to seek them out once Link told him who they were. But what would His Majesty do to them once he found them? Given the way his other self had acted, it couldn't be anything good._ _

__But his other self's fate was not for him to decide. It was up to the His Majesty. It didn't matter what he felt. His allegiance was to the King of Hyrule._ _

__He didn't have a choice._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Link knocked three times on the large wooden door. The noise sounded like a canon blast, echoing forever down the long, empty hallway. Link took a step back and waited. He could hear the hushed voices beyond the door cease into a tense silence. Then the handle turned slowly and Mipha was staring at him through the small crack in the door, her lightscale trident clutched tightly in her hands_ _

__"Link!!" Her hushed voice breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The door opened and at once, Mipha wrapped her small arms around Link's torso, nearly knocking him over._ _

__Link wrapped his free arm around the Zora Princess, holding her close. He glanced past her into the King's chambers. Standing around the small table in the center of the room was King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, and the other champions._ _

__Revali's beak was upturned in a sneer at Link, his sharp eyes roaming up and down his body. Daruk looked upon him with a look of relief. Urbosa kept her eyes trained upon Princess Zelda, whom glared abrasively at him. The King took a step forward, gaining Link's attention._ _

__"What has happened? What were you able to find?" Every eye was upon him in silence; all waiting for him to speak._ _

__Link's mind froze at the King's question. How could he tell them what had happened? How could he protect their future counter parts? Surely, they would be seen as enemies in the King's eyes, believing them to be evil and intent upon destroying the Kingdom and bringing Hyrule to ruin in the name of the Calamity. Link could see why they didn't want to meet the King without an explanation._ _

__Link suddenly felt very small in the King's presence. He had never spoken directly to the King before. He had only received messages from servants, and, in one rare instance, received a dignified letter from him, officially asking him to accept the role of the Princess' personal guard. The letter was short and straight to the point, the cursive pricise and perfect; just what you'd expect from the ruler of Hyrule. Link had taken extra care not to damage the letter, keeping it safely tucked away in the drawers inside his room. To him, the letter was sacred, marking the day he felt he had finally stepped up to take after his father's legacy._ _

__Goddesses, what would his father say? What Link was about to say would be considered base treachery. He was sure be had been expected to apprehend the counter parts and bring them back to be questioned and possibly tortured. Instead, he had listened to what could most likely be an elaborate trap meant to kill them all, and had trusted them to ask the other champions, half of which were his closest friends, to meet with them. Surely, his father was looking down upon him in disappointment._ _

__All of a sudden a terrible thought crossed Link's mind. What if they didn't believe him? What if they thought he was lying?_ _

__"Link?" Mipha placed a scaled hand on his chest. The coolness of her touch brought him back to reality suddenly. Everyone was still staring at him. He swallowed and straightened his back. Mipha took a step back as Link knelt before the King, bowing his head in respect._ _

__"The two people who emerged from the Master Sword......... They were us, the Princess and I, from the future. They came from a reality where the Calamity had destroyed their world. They wish to help us so this world will not end up like theirs. They have requested to meet with all of the Champions tomorrow morning to convince them of their intentions."_ _

__A hollow silence greeted his words. Link swallowed again. He stared at his bare, muddy feet, painfully aware of how disheveled his appearance must be._ _

___"How _can that be possible?" Princess Zelda asked. "To come from the future? That cannot be possible!"__ _ _

____Link avoided her gaze, her sharp voice ringing in his ears. His stomach twisted, recalling the warmth the Princess' voice in the woods held. Now, his Princess was glaring at him contemptuously, as though he were something unpleasant stuck in the bottom of her heel._ _ _ _

____"You trusted these people enough to leave them alone to escape and give them permission to meet us against our own will's? How can we be sure they were not lying?" She continued._ _ _ _

____"They had our Triforce marks." Those words forced the Princess's mouth closed. Her eyes shifted from Link to the Triforce he knew was concealed underneath her pristine gloves. His own eyes drifted to his own Triforce. The golden marks flexed at him as his hold on the Master Sword tightened._ _ _ _

____"Are you truly sure you saw the markings of the Triforce on them?" Link could feel his throat burning as he nodded his confirmation to the King._ _ _ _

____After a moment of pensive silence, King Rhoam spoke. "While I would not have made those decisions," Link flinched, feeling the King's gaze bore into the back of his bowed head, "What's done is done. Link has already laid the stones for what is to come. As of now, we must act. If they are to meet us as they say, then we must be ready. I will meet with them as well, to judge if they are who they truly say."_ _ _ _

____Link felt his stomach churn at the King's words. He will be the first to judge them.... But they had been clear about avoiding the King for their first true appearance. Did he dare defy the King's expectations twice?_ _ _ _

____"Then on the morrow, we will--"_ _ _ _

____"My King, you cannot meet with them."_ _ _ _

____King Rhoam turned to look down at Link, shocked at his words. "Who are you to decide what the King shall and shall not do?!" Link could just barely see the hem of the Princess' blue gown in his peripheral as she took an angry step forward. Link clenched his teeth, screwing his eyes shut. There was no going back now._ _ _ _

____"Your Highness, I beg you to forgive me, but," Link hesitated, the words catching in the back of his throat. This was treachery. This was unacceptable. He was going head on against the King's wishes. He would surely be hanged before dawn. Link lifted his head higher and stared directly into the King's eyes. "Forgive me, but I have already promised them that you would not meet them until they have meet with the Princess and the Champions."_ _ _ _

____An even longer silence followed his words. Link keeps eye contact with the King, refusing to back down._ _ _ _

____"You........your promised them _what?! _" Revali was the first to find his tongue.___ _ _ _

______"Link......" Mipha clutched a hand over her heart, a worried look gracing her pretty features._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You......you didn't actually promise them that, did you little buddy?" Daruk stared at his brother in pure shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link continued to hold his gaze to the King's, unwavering. He could see the emotions running rampant in the King's eyes as his words sunk in. His throat ached at the unpracticed usage of his voice. He couldn't recall ever speaking so much in a single day._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is this what they have negotiated, or is this your own plea?" The King's words startled Link. His blazing gaze made Link falter. He casted his eyes shamefully to the floor. He could see his own pitiful reflection in the polished marble._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Both, Your Grace."_ _ _ _ _ _

______King Rhoam inclinced his head, closing his eyes in thought. When he opened them, he nodded to Link. "Very well. I trust in your abilities, Link."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link held his breath, hardly daring to breathe. Did the King truly believe him?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Father?!" Zelda stared at her father in shock. "Surely you cannot be serious!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"However!" Link quickly looked up at the King in alert, ready to receive his orders. "If you are are going to agree to their terms, then you in turn, must agree to mine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If they are decieving us in any way, you are to contain them in any means possible. I will not stand by an allow anyone to threaten my Kingdom or the Kingdoms of our allies. You will contain them. Even if it means death."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Even if it means death... Link's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. This certainly was not the first death order he had been issued; not since the Yiga had swiftly gained power upon their exile from the Sheikah._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have your word, after you meet with them, you will bring them to me, good or evil?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have my word, Your Highness." Link bowed to the King, his forehead resting on the cold floor at his feet in total submission. The Champions looked nervously from the King to Link. Zelda kept her intense gaze upon Link's bowed form, her hands clenching and unclenching in silent fury._ _ _ _ _ _

______King Rhoam considered Link's bowed form before him. "Very well. Then I give you full permission to do whatever so you see fit in this meeting." The champions each bowed their heads in respect as he turned and swept from the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Link......" He turned to face Mipha. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with fear. "Are you sure it was right to trust them?" Her question hung in the air, drawing the attention of the other Champions._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link looked to the ground, letting the question writhe around in his mind. Unable to rest upon a proper answer, he opted to remain silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______Revali scoffed. "You agreed to their terms and yet you can't even believe in them yourself? Color me impressed. I never thought the Hero could be so foolish." The Rito turned his beak up at Link before heading for the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Urbosa placed her hands upon Zelda's shoulders. "Come. If we are to confront these future counter parts, then we ought to get sufficient rest." Hands gripping the Princess' shoulder tightly, the Gerudo chief steered Zelda out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______As the door slammed shut behind them, Link let himself release a long sigh, his form deflating in exhaustion. The pursuit and fatigue of the forest was finally catching up to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Even if it turns out to be a trap......I still think it was brave of you to chase them down." Mipha knelt down and wrapped her small arms around his torso, giving him a soft, comforting squeeze. Link returned the hug gently, staring at the floor. He could feel Mipha's arms trembling around him. He tightened his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't worry, little buddy! I believe in you!" Daruk slammed his fist into his chest. "I'll admit, this whole situation is pretty weird. But I don't think you'd have any reason to lie. Especially about the likes of Ganon!" Link looked at the Goron champion's grin. His eyes softened at his trust._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll be right behind you. I promise." Mipha placed a cold hand upon Link's chest, giving him a sweet smile. The Zora Princess cast him one last look before departing, Daruk following in tow. Link waited for their footsteps to die away before leaving the King's quarters himself, letting his feet carry him to his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link closed entered his room and closed his door. He laid his back against the door, sinking down onto the ground. He rested his head against his legs, running a hand through his blonde bangs. He closed his eyes, feeling his head pound against his temples. The Master Sword rolled limply out of his hand and rested upon the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link sat there for ages, or perhaps just a moment; he didn't have the time or energy to decide which. Letting out another exhausted sigh, he pushed against his legs and pulled himself to his feet. He laid upon his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up, he would find this all to be a dream. He rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep. As the young Hero slept, the Triforce on his hand tingled._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. A Distorted Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how dreams can get really weird and creepy outta nowhere?

_The mess hall was full and loud as ever. Soldiers and knights alike we're clustered in the tables, laughing and jeering with one another. The pungent scent of the cook's food stabbed at Link's whining stomach. Link picked up one of the large trays and walked over to the counter. The servant, a stout older woman smiled at Link as she reached forward and ladled soup into his bowl. He thanked her kindly and walked towards the many rows of tables._

_His eyes scanned the tables, searching; his short height didn't help much for these situations. At last, his eyes caught the Royal Guard hat that sat glimmering in the candle light. The small Captain's pin winked at him from across the room._

_Link sighed to himself. Of course he was all the way across the mess hall. Well, no point in standing here. Link gripped his tray and began to sidle between the benches, quickly regaining his footing whenever a faceless soldier accidentally bumped into him._

_Captain Orvolo? Can I talk to you?_

_The captain looked up, a piece of bread clenched between his teeth. He seemed surprised at Link's presence, quickly swallowing so he could speak._

_"Of course you can! Move over." He turned to the knight sitting across from him, who immediately melted into a puddle of water. Link however, remained standing._

_"So, what's wrong? You don't usually come and sit by us, much less want to chat. Did something happen?" Orvolo raised his cup to his lips, surveying Link's stiff demeanor. Link stared into his bowl of soup, watching a pair of icy blue eyeballs float in-between a piece of rotting flesh. Then he raised his head and stared into the Captain's blackened eyes._

_"I........ I want to ask you ......" Link felt his cheeks turn red as he spoke, seeing more faceless knights look at him. It wasn't often he would speak, after all. Finally, Link let the words tumble out if his mouth, his fingers trembling against his tray._

_"I wanted to know what happened to my father!"_

_The effect was instantaneous. The once joyful and loud atmosphere quickly dampened, sobering up the soldiers around them. Slowly, the other soldiers, realizing something was wrong, went quiet. The Captain completely froze at the question. His eyes began to bleed profusely, dripping down his neck and staining his white shirt._

_"W.......why would you ask such a question? We've told you what's happened to him." A nervous bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as his tortured face smiled at Link._

_"You all have talked about my father like he was the world's greatest knight. You all talk about how strong he was. How greatly he led his troops. How loyal he was to the King and Queen." The tray shook in his heads as Link began to grow upset. "I refuse to believe he would just disappear and leave everything behind!"_

_The Captain stared at Link's quivering lip ashamedly. He heaved a sigh, setting the tea cup down. It sank into the metal tray and disappeared from existence. "I figured you would question my flimsy lie sooner or later....." He murmured._

_"C-captain?" The soldiers stared at him in disbelief. Orvolo raised his head, addressing everyone. "I want all of you to clear out. Now."_

_There was an instant uproar._

_"What the hell do you mean by flimsy lie?"_

_"Have you been lying to us?!"_

_"What have the Goddesses told you?"_

_"Why the hell have you been keeping something like this a secret?"_

_"How dare you think you can hide from them!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Orvolo stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The cups toppled over, spilling blood onto the floor. "I want all of you to clear out of here! What I must say can only be heard by the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. If I catch any one of you eavesdropping, EVERYONE WILL FACE MY WRATH!! NOW, GET OUT!"_

_The room jolted. The ground opened up like a trap door. The table Link and Orvolo sat upon slammed into the damp dirt of the forest._

_"Excuse me for a moment...." Orvolo tore one of his ears off of his head and carefully dusted it off on his shirt before replacing it. Link nodded in calm understanding._

_"We were all at the military training camp. Your father had just barely appointed me as his second in command. I was honored to serve by his side. He was and still is, the greatest man I've ever been blessed to lead beside." Orvolo began."_

_"We were training some of the newest soldiers. Soldiers that are now very angry with me." Orvolo nodded to the door the soldiers had walked through. "On the second day, one of the recruits had been reported missing. At first, your father and I were not worried. We knew the camp like the back of our hand. We figured we would find him within the hour. We searched for three days."_

_The trees wailed and gnashed their teeth as their barks were skinned from their bodies._

_"The boy had been ravaged. We administered nearly all of our medical supplies to staunch the bleeding. He was hysterical, screaming about an ancient forest and how dead spirits would murder us all in the name of the Goddess Hylia. We tried to tell him that such a thing couldn't exist; the Goddess Hylia would never forsake us. We never got him to stop screaming. The boy ended up suffocating in his sleep that very night." Orvolo leaned down and picked up a piece of bark. It exploded into flames and melted Orvolo's nose. Link waited in anticipation for him to continue._

_"It was sometime after dusk. Your father shook me awake. He looked as frightened as the boy had been. He told me he had a dream about an ancient forest just north of camp. Of course, I was frightened. A young boy had been screaming about an ancient forest before he mysteriously died. Your father insisted it was a dream sent by the Goddesses. He wanted me to sneak out of camp with him to find it. I was frightened for his life. So I followed him."_

_"The forest was much closer than I expected it to be. It was shrouded in a thick fog and surrounded by a deep trench; there was only one way inside. Your father wanted to rush ahead, but I wouldn't let him. I was terrified to be inside the forest._

_"There were only four torches to illuminate a path. I didn't want to go past the torches. Being inside the forest didn't feel right. It felt like I was tresspassing on scared grounds. But your father didn't have these feelings. He said he was being guided by the goddesses. He decided to head further into the forest without me."_

_"Goddesses above.........." Orvolo's voice wavered. "Why didn't I stop him? I could've......." He reached up and ripped out his eyelashes, his face twisting in anguish._

_"What happened to him?" Link whispered uneasily, fear creeping into his burning gut._

_"He disappeared." Orvolo's voice was hardly above a whisper. "I waited hours for him to come back. I wanted to go inside and find him, but I couldn't. It just didn't feel right. Eventually, when it was almost sunrise....." Orvolo closed his eyes, his hands yanking at his graying hair in agony. His hair ripped from his scalp and fluttered around them like moths drawn to a flame._

_"I thought I saw him coming back. In the fog. I ran towards him, wanting to drag him out of that cursed place....."_

_"It wasn't him." His sudden deep voice frightened Link. He wanted the Captain to stop. He didn't want to hear more._

_"It was some kind of spirit......or a ghost...." Orvolo's voice sagged with grief. "I couldn't tell. It was like a dark shadow in the fog. It, it came over and..." Orvolo seemed to struggle to find the words._

_"What?" Link pressed anxiously._

_"It..... well, it went inside me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It floated toward me," said Orvolo, illustrating the movement with his hand, "right to my chest, and then — it just went straight through. It was here," he held his hand over his heart, "I could feel it, it was hot. And once it was inside me, I could hear a voice." He clenched his fist against his shirt._

_"All who breach the gates of this sacred forest will be silenced. Do well to heed this decree! None save the legendary Hero may pass through these woods unharmed."_

_"I screamed at the voice. I didn't care about an old legend. I wanted to know where my friend was. I think I insulted the voice because I never got a response. I decided to continue walking into the forest._

_A distorted growl billowed through the forest as Orvolo continued. A tall stalmoblin walked over towards the table, it's long blonde hair flapping behind it in the wind. It placed it's dead hands upon Link's shoulders and sank it's fangs into it's son's neck. It's teeth shattered and the stalmoblin collapsed into a heap of bones._

_"I couldn't tell the other knights what had happened. I just couldn't. So, I....." Orvolo swallowed thickly. "I went back into my barrack and pretended like I had seen nothing."_

_Orvolo met Link's hard gaze before quickly dropping it in shame. "It's been, hard. Trying to keep this from the other knights. But, it's been even harder keeping all of this from you. I've watched you grow, thrive and conquer. I've seen no greater knight in all of my days, and yet your still just a child. You are so much like your father, it haunts me."_

_"Link, I......I am so sorry. I never should have kept this from you. I was just scared. Scared I would be silenced........" Orvolo roughly wiped his eyes. His arm snapped off and knocked over Link's bowl. Orvolo picked up his limb and absentmindedly licked the juices off of his rotting fingers._

_"Does the forest truly exist?"_

_"Yes. It is the sole protector of the Master Sword. And a damn good one at that." Orvolo leaned his face against his amputated arm like a pillow. His locks of gray hair began to shed themselves and flutter into the dirt._

_Link arose from the table and walked over to his captain. Orvolo raised his head and met with Link's tear filled eyes._

_"Take me there."_

_Fog began to swirl around the table. The sky and ground shattered. Link began to fall. His body began to grow, reverting back to his seventeen years old self._

_A howling shriek, desperate and indecent. A small, white furred monkey sat in a small cage. Spears hovered around it, each taking turns swiping at the savage animal, slicing into it's skin. The monkey screeched, it's bloody arms rattling the cage in a desperate panic, flapping, flailing._

_Link stared at the monkey blankly. He grabbed the floating spear and slammed it into the monkey's face. The animal's skull ripped from it's skin and hovered in the air. Link reached up and stuffed it into his mouth. His teeth fell from his lips as his tongue licked the sweetened chunks of brain that had fastened themselves to the skull. His eyes rolled into his head and snapped out of their sockets._

_Down the dark rabbit hole the eyes fell. Images raked across the cerulean irises. A woman's desperate cries. A giant red laser targeted him. A blinding white light. Link's body stood before the eyes. Bruised. Bloody. Broken. A bright blue liquid began to gush from his corpse's lips and eyes sockets. His eyes began to drown. His neck snapped. ___

__Link sat up suddenly, his body drenched in a cold sweat. Glancing around, Link slowly relaxed as he recognized his room. He was inside the castle. He was safe._ _

__A sudden flash of silver reflected in Link's mirror. Link squinted as the reflection flashed again. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the misted window. He rubbed away the condensation of the morning and squinted below._ _

__Two cloaked figures were standing alone in the silent Castle Town._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me (~‾▿‾)~ 0:38  
> Wild Monster - TDA BotW Link (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild ...  
> YouTube app · Ocean of Sand  
> 27 mins ago


	6. Destiny's Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you who had read and enjoyed my story. It's been a long time since I've been genuinely excited about writing, and seeing all of your wonderful comments has only furthered my excitement. I hope I can continue to post content that you all can enjoy. Thank you for making me feel special ❤️

The sunrise had barely peeked over the cloudy horizon as Link's boots crunched beneath the dewy grass. The lingering fear of his nightmare had long disappeared, now replaced with a veracious anxiety. The echo of his footsteps was not alone. Each of Hyrule's chosen Champions walked in his wake. 

Though not one word was exchanged since their gathering within the Gatehouses, the fear felt between them all was apparent; Link was sure everyone could feel the tension rising between them all.

Castle Town was still as desolate as the night before, save for a few alley cats hissing as they walked by. One particularly fat feline swiped at Link's boots as he passed by. The gentle flow of the Town's fountain didn't mirror his emotions as he caught sight of the cloaked figures standing around it; if anything, his nerves spiked through his fingertips.

A deadly silence spread throughout the group. Link stared at himself, knowing the smirk that must be evident beneath his black hood. His counterpart reached up and placed his hands upon his hood, intending to lower it. The Princess' counter part placed her hand upon his shoulder, her head shaking delicately beneath her hood. She turned and began to walk towards the empty fields, away from Castle Town. Link's counter part shrugged nonchalantly and followed. He turned to the champions and beckoned them with a silent hand.

No one made to follow. Mipha clutched her trident tightly, hesitating. If no one would follow them, then he would. Link inhaled deeply before slowly walking after them, a firm distance shared between them. Mipha and Daruk shared an uneasy nod before following a few steps behind. Revali's eyes narrowed at their silent agreement and began to follow. Urbosa gently held Zelda's hand as they too followed.

Link clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked in the middle of the two groups. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. They weren't going to hurt them. He knew that. And yet, the King's words still held sway in his mind. Hadn't they promised him safety and held true to their word? So why did he feel so exposed?

At last, the counter parts stopped. The trees swayed gently in the cool wind. Thunder rumbled overhead as the heavens began to weep. Link's counterpart held out his fist and watched as the rain droplets dripped gently down his knuckles.

"Well, a little rain isn't gonna stop me." He reached up and threw his hood behind his neck and tilted his head back, enjoying the cool splashes of water upon his face.

Link stopped walking, still a good distance away. Seeing his doppleganger a second time was far less shocking. His eyes drifted selfishly across his future self. Raindrops had begun to settle on top of his blonde hair like shimmering pearls, the edges of his champions tunic dampening. He could see a scar peeking out from his tunic, thin and dull. It seemed to start at the base of his jawline, widening as it lead under his clothing. Staring at it felt strangely bewitching, and Link had to wrench his gaze back up to his face.

Link's counterpart grinned wickedly at the champion's shocked faces. "What? Link didn't tell you--" Thunder rumbled ominously overhead, drowning out the rest of his sentence. He raised his head to the grey sky, a dark look gracing his shadowed face. "It's rather rude to interrupt a conversation, don't you think?" He growled quietly.

The Princess'counter part raised a pale hand, her palms pointed at the sky. A powerful burst of golden light exploded from her hand. Link dug his heel into the ground, holding an arm up to his face as he braced against the backlash her magic was producing. An orange light lit up the ground as Daruk's forcefield protected his fellow champions from the increasing wind.

"What kinda crazy power is this?!" He grunted. His body slowly began to be pushed backwards as the massive light spiraled higher and higher. It pierced the sky and the heavy clouds slowly broke apart, dispersing a massive circle in the sky, revealing the beautiful morning sky. Rain continued to fall around the massive circle, the ominous thunder but a faint rumble in the distance. The sun shone down upon the ground, no longer impeded by it's weathered barrier. The Princess' counter part lowered her hand beneath her cloak and the area fell peaceful once more.

Link slowly lowered his arm, his eyes watering under the harsh sunlight. Two short tunnels of dirt stretched in front of him where he had dug his feet in to keep himself upright. Sunspots danced across his vision as he turned to check on the Princess. She had clung to Urbosa during the incursion, her arms still wrapped around the Gerudo Chief even as Daruk's protection went down. Her hair had been frazzled and corrugated; the once tight and perfect braid that sat upon her head had become loose. Pieces of her long golden bangs fell around her wide eyes. Perhaps nothing more than shocked, the Princess seemed unharmed. Link relaxed. 

Link's counterpart lowered his own arm from his face, his eyes wide and dazed. He looked down and saw that he had been pushed away from his original position, just as Link had. "Y'know, you really should tell us when your going to do that." He huffed at his partner. "I almost fell over! It's just some stupid rain."

The Princess' counter part lowered her hood and raised a thick eyebrow at him. "I seem to recall you saying it didn't matter how much of my power was used because you could handle any magical recoil?"

"I think you and I both know I was lying." Link's counterpart swiped the raindrops from his hair before turning to the champions.

"It really is like Link said......." Mipha gazed at Link's doppleganger. Her trident tinkled lightly as it fell upon the dewy grass.

"I think all this distance is rather unnecessary, yes?" The Princess' counter part nodded to Link. Taking the hint, he slowly walked over to the champions as they approached.

"Now then," the Princess'counter part smiled at them all delicately, ignoring the obvious glares of mistrust. "I do believe any first meeting commences with a formal greeting. But first, I would like to apologize," She fell into a low courtesy, clutching her muddy gown with Grace. "For the inappropriate way we had arrived previously. Neither of us had known when we would emerge from the Master Sword. For that, I sincerely apologize."

"Yeah, well, I don't." Link's counterpart crossed his arms sassily. "I say we couldn't have come at a better time!"

The Princess'counter part closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as though to calm herself. Ignoring his comment, she returned to her feet. "I'm positive this is unnecessary, as you clearly can see who we are, but I do find it difficult to proceed without introducing ourselves."

"I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule. This is Link, the last surviving Hylian of the Great Calamity." She raised her left hand. The sunlight gleamed upon the Triforce of Wisdom embedded in her hand. After a moment, she elbowed her partner, clearing her throat rather loudly.

"Huh? Oh! Right." Link's counterpart tugged his glove off with his teeth and flashed them the Triforce of Courage.

Their introduction was met with a bleak silence. Each champion seemed to be struggle with the substantial evidence that had been presented to them.

"Erm...." The Princess' counterpart flickered nervously to each champion. 

"You guys okay?" Link's counterpart raised an eyebrow at them. "This seriously can't be a shock, I'm mean, Link told you about us. You did, tell them about us, right?" He reaffirmed with Link, who nodded.

"This is a lot to take in....." Mipha faintly clutched her chest, her quivering eyes struggling to focus upon Link's counter part.

"Are you really us, from the future?" Zelda slipped her grasp from Urbosa and stepped forward hesitantly.

The Princess' counterpart reached her hands out and, ignoring Zelda's flinch, grasped her long bangs. Carefully, gently, tenderly, she began to braid them back together. Her fingers crossed and threaded quickly, pinching and pulling when needed, until finally, Zelda's hair was restored to it's former glory. "There." She murmured softly, taking a step backwards. "That looks much better, wouldn't you say?"

Zelda reached up and drifted her fingers across her braid. She blinked in astonishment before looking up at her future self. Without a word, her future self extended her left hand, allowing Zelda to examine the Triforce of Wisdom properly.

"So, this truly is not a trick, then?" Revali peered over Zelda's shoulders, inspecting the Triforce mark himself. 

"This is so strange!" Daruk stared between Link and his doppleganger with a grin.

Urbosa stared down at the Princess' counter part, who smiled back sadly. "Hello, Urbosa. Long time no see."

"How exactly is this possible?" Urbosa placed her hands upon Zelda's doppleganger's shoulders, studying her face closely.

"We came through the Master Sword. You all saw us come through during the Ceremony, right?" Link's counterpart pointed out.

"Yes, but--"

"Well then there you go. There's you answer." He nodded his head in a final sort of way, winking at Link as he approached him.

Upon closer inspection, the harsh sunlight had thrown his scar into greater relief, and Link could see many deep, ugly burns imbedded within it, as though the scar itself had been doused in lava. A sudden wicked feeling of incongruence crept into his gut and Link dropped his gaze at once.

"How are we supposed to know which Link is which? You two are identical." Daruk scratched his head, squinting at the two blondes in an attempt to distinguish one from another.

"And both Princess'." Urbosa studied the identical royals closely. "We can't very well call you both Zelda and Link."

"Very true." The Princess' counter part nodded at her words. "That is why we have created separate names to differentiate us from them. You all may call me Zelink."

"Zelink?" Mipha repeated. "But that's Zelda and Link combined, isn't it?"

"It's enough of a connection to the real Zelda, and just enough to differentiate the two of us." Zelink said delicately. "Is that going to become confusing?"

"Ah, no! N-not at all!" The flustered Zora Princess waved her arms, her head fin wagging wildly behind her.

The other world Link reached up and untied his hair, letting his golden tresses spill messily over his shoulders. He slammed his fist proudly into his fist and tossed his head into the air. "And you all can call me Wild!"

"Wild? How exactly does that correlate with Link? Don't you think a name like that would better suit a monster?" Revali scoffed.

"Monster, Barbarian, Savage, I'll respond to anything, really." Wild shrugged.

"Why call yourself Wild?" Urbosa asked curiously.

"Well, after the Calamity struck, Hyrule was basically destroyed. The only reason the land wasn't consumed was because of Zelink's sealing power. When I went to save Hyrule, the only thing that was left was the wild. I was no longer the Hero of Hyrule. I became the Hero of the Wild....." Wild's voice drifted off, consumed by such memories Link couldn't imagine.

The group became subdued, looking nervously from Wild to each other. Wild inhaled sharply, coming back to reality. "Anyways, now that that's out of the way, we should go over our plan to take down the Calamity."

"Hold on one moment." Zelda stepped forward. Wild turned to her with a supercilious on his face. "You tell us who you are, and yet you provide us with no proof. How are we expected to believe who you are who you say you are?"

"Oh, what? Are you afraid I'll, _corrupt you?" _Wild leaned forward, waggling his fingers as he stuck his tongue out. He let his head fall backwards as he barked in laughter. Then he tilted his head forward, letting his bangs frame his icy, sinister eyes. "Link told you about us, didn't he? Are you saying you don't believe him, Princess?"__

__"No, it's just that! It's just that, this is a lot to take in." Mipha spoke up quickly, seeing the angry look that crossed Zelda's reddening face. "But it is a little difficult to accept this..."_ _

__Wild's eyes softened at the Zora Princess. "I figured there would still be some uneasiness." He raised his hands into the air, drawing the attention of all the champions. "You all are smart to mistrust us without proof. That's why I have a proposition."_ _

__"You all are the best of the best. Each of you posses a specific power that seperates you from the others in your species. That's why you've been selected to become Champions. As champions, you all should be strong...." Wilds eyes glittered strangely._ _

__"If I beat each of you in a fight, then will you believe me?"_ _


	7. Battle For Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, i absolutely hate fighting scenes. So you get what you get. I ain't changing it. :)

"It seems fair to me. The Hero should be strong to be able to take to Ganon, right? I can prove it to you, right here, right now!" Wild challenged.

"How exactly will fighting us prove anything?" Revali scoffed.

"He can't really beat all of us, can he?" Mipha whispered, glancing at Urbosa with worry in her eyes.

"He must believe he can, otherwise this is a very confident bluff...." Urbosa murmured back.

"I dunno.......this seems really weird." Daruk scratched his head.

Zelda gripped at her chest. Her gaze was not upon Wild, but was fixated upon Zelink. Zelink's attention was upon the massive storm circle she had created. Her lips moved, though no sound was uttered. Her hands were clasped over her muddy gown, as though she were praying. Overall, she seemed so distant from the situation. Zelda frowned.

"So. Who wants to go first?" Wild spread his arms wide, glancing at the champions expectantly.

"I will." Revali took a step forward. "We needn't burden each other with your obvious plea for attention. I'm sure your nothing more than a pushover. Once I put you in your place, then you'll have to tell us why you're really here."

"Looking to finally settle a score with the Hero? Your so predictable it hurts." Wild rolled his eyes. "You wanna show everyone your obviously the best champion, and what better way to do so, than take out a Hero who has already bested Ganon. Am I right? You know your never going to win with that kind of ego." Wild taunted. Both pair of eyes narrowed at each other.

Wild turned to the fields and beckoned Revali. Together, the pair walked a distance away from the group to their battlefield.

"We will battle in the sky. We won't use anything except for our bows and any arrows we have on us. The first body to fall to the ground will lose. Do you have any problems with these terms?"

"I dont have any qualms with your conditions. But are you sure you want to set them? I'm sure you already know, but perhaps you need reminding? Your a hylian. Hylian's can't fly! Or is it that your too slow to understand? We'll, I'd be happy to wait on you until you can catch up."

Wild raised a single eyebrow. He smirked and shook his head. "It's almost a good thing you never made it past WindBlight Ganon. With your sickening arrogance, you'll never be able to surpass anything other than your Gale."

Suddenly Wild's clothing flickered. A flash of skin showed, nothing more than a glimpse. Then he was wearing a traditional Rito outfit, complete with headress and feathers. His hands glowed momentarily. A beautiful bow materialized inti his hands; an identical blue champions sash swayed gently.

Now properly accoutred, Wild turned to the Rito, nocking an arrow against his Great Eagle bow. "I understand the Rito are an intelligent species. Their primary capabilities are flight. I can't fly, but I have ridden a Rito before. So I'm just gonna mimic that."

"You're never going to win. Have you ever heard of a Hylian who could fly? It's utterly preposterous!" Revali's gaze swept over Wild's attire and identical weaponry with distaste.

"I'm disappointed in you, Revali! I thought you would've known by name that I believe in the impossible, y'know, what with emerging from the Master Sword and all." A torrent of powerful wind issued from Wild's snowquill boots. He reached behind him and withdrew his beloved paraglider.

"Let's go!" The gale of wind slammed into the paraglider, launching Wild into the sky. The turquoise spirit of the Rito Champion circled him majestically before disappearing in a radiant mist. Wild rose higher and higher into the air, his blonde hair flowing around him. He pulled an arrow from the quiver on his hip and fired it. The arrow whizzed through the air, narrowly missing Revali. It sank into the dirt with a soft thump.

"First one to touch the ground loses!"

Revali stared at Wild with widened, shocked eyes. The his eyes narrowed with vexation. He took off into the air with ease, circling around the soaring Hylian. He pulled back an arrow amd aimed at Wild. The arrow sailed through the air. Wild ducked the paraglider behind him and dropped like a stone. Once he saw that the threat had passed, he quickly opened the paraglider and floated throigh the air. He turned to the Rito with a cheeky grin. Then an arrow pierced his stomach.

"A Rito would let a Hylian ride them like a common mule? Just who of our proud species would ever swoop so low?" Revali flapped his wings, hovering over Wild's falling body. His beautiful blue champions scarf billowed like a flag of victory in the wind.

Wild's body spun through the air. His hands clawed at the arrow in his abdomen. The wind rushed past his ears as he fell faster. He was going to hit the ground. Ignoring the arrow, Wild flipped around and faced the fast approaching earth. His fingers scrabbled inside his quiver as he searched. His hands withdrew a fire arrow.

He was falling too fast. Wild grit his teeth. He'd just have to deal with it. He pulled the arrow back to his cheek. Time seemed to slow. The arrow flew through the air and slammed against the ground as Wild's plummeted. The grass burned into ashes. Wild grasped his paraglider as the flames attacked his arms. His body launched back into the air, the tips of his boots just grazing the ends of the charred grass.

"His name is Teba, and he's the Great Rito that helped me reclaim Vah Medoh from the clutches of malice! And I'll thank you kindly to give him to respect he deserves!!" Wild shouted as he regained altitude. The edges of his tunic burned. Smoke billowed from his shoulder.

Wild reached his hand into his quiver to withdraw another arrow. His eyes grinned maliciously. He slid the arrow out of the quiver and knocked it by his hip, obscuring it from Revali. He waited until he saw the glittering arrowhead against Revali's bow. The arrow pulled back to Wild's cheek. Time slowed in that moment. Revali was just a short ways away. The bomb arrow fizzled near his ear. The battle had been decided.

Wild let the arrow fly. It sped through the air and exploded into Revali. The Rito suspended in midair for a second, obscured by the massive clouds of smoke issuing from the bomb arrow. Then his body crashed against the earth.

Wild lowered the paraglider and dropped to the ground, opening it just before he hit the ground. He walked over to the body Revali and knelt down, wrapping his arms underneath his wing.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Revali tried to throw Wilds hands off of him. He hissed and grabbed his left wing; feathers and blood alike fluttered and splashed onto the grass.

"Will you calm down? Our battles over, I'm tryin' to help you!" Wild swung his arm underneath the injured Rito and boosted him to his feet. After an awkward hobble back to the champions, he knelt down and helped Revali sit upon the sunny grass.

"Revali!" Mipha rushed out from behind Daruk and knelt down to him. She placed her hands gently upon his bent wing. Her hands glowed as she began to heal his injuries. Revali reacted, raising his wing to push the Zora away. After a moment, he lowered it and allowed her to heal him.

"I've got something here for your wounds. It won't be as effective as Mipha's Grace, but it will definitely help." Wild withdrew a small bottle from his bag. The pink elixir glittered magically in the sunlight.

"What is that?" Daruk questioned, leaning in for a closer look at the small bottle.

"It's Fairy Tonic," Wild explained. "You make it from fairies and monster parts, just like any other elixir."

"I am not drinking any poison you give me." Revali spat. He gripped his wing and leaned forward, clearly in pain. Mipha gently moved his wing and continued her healing.

"Ugh, your just as impossible to deal with as you were in my memories." Wild rolled his eyes. He squished the bottle into the dirt and brushed off his trousers. "Look, I'll leave it here. If you think your not injured enough to take it, you don't have to. It's there if you need it. _Drama Swan." _He murmured under his breath.__

____

__

"What?" Revali snapped, glaring at Wild.

"Oh, nothing!" Wild waved his hand airily as he rose to his feet. He turned to the champions and clapped his hands. "So! Who's the next victim going to be?" He asked cheerfully.

"I will go." Urbosa stepped forward, drawing her weapons. 

"Alright! Ive always wanted to fight you, Urbosa." They walked out into the fields. Urbosa stood in the charred patch of grass and withdrew her weapons.

"The Daybreaker and Scimitar of the Seven; both powerful within their own right." Wild bowed his head in acknowledgement before his clothing flickered.

A large golden headband held his hair together, tying it messily atop his head. A large green spaulder protected his shoulder. Bright purple pants covered his waist. Gold accented everything. Shiny earrings dangked from his pointed ears. Urbosa observed him with intrest.

"Voe armor? Only the Gerudo can make such clothing. How were you able to obtain it?"

"Oh, i have Vai armor too. Two, in fact. They were just so gorgeous, i had to buy a second. No one questioned my gender when i wore them. I bought them in the Gerudo Secret Club."

"You are the first Voe i have met that is not bothered by such clothing." Urbosa rested her chin on her hand, letting her eyes roam his body. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised by a lot of things that dont bother me." Wild nodded casually. His hands glowed, summoning his own Daybreaker and Scimitar.

"Ladies first." Wild offered with a smirk.

"Your going to regret that chivalry!" Urbosa swept forward, brandishing her scimitar with excellent speed.

With graceful movements, Wild easily backflipped out of the way. The way he rushed to the ground and dashed to counter was unnatural. His scimitar barely cut into Urbosa's tan skin as she dodged.

"You've got a very strong fighting style. I'd wadger you mastered it yourself. But there's something there.....something sinister in your style. I just can't pin it...." Wild nibbled his tongue, staring at the Chieftess.

"You should be focusing upon the battle. I wont allow you the leisure to think about anything else!" Urbosa thrusted her sword forward, slicing his cheek. Blood dripped steadily down his jaw. Wild refocused and put his guard up as the battle continued.

"Do you really think he can beat Urbosa?" Mipha asked.

"I dunno. I didn't think he could beat Revali, but he pulled some pretty clever stuff back there. He even took damage from the arrow to keep himself in the air!" Daruk responded.

"Please." Revali rolled his eyes. "Just because i let him win my battle doesn't mean he's strong enough to beat all of us."

"It didn't look like you let him win." Zelink said, her eyes not leaving her partner.

"Oh, shut up!" Revali snarled. He began to stand, but let Mipha push him back down. "I don't believe even for a second that you are the Queen of Hyrule, let along the Princess. Just who are you really? What are you trying to pull with this?!"

Zelink turned to the Rito slowly. "I have told you the truth. I am Queen Zelda. I have lived through a time where Calamity Ganon has destroyed my life. Or perhaps have you recieved so much brain damage that you need me to repeat it? I have proof. We have proof. We are trying to help you. Or are you saying you want Calamity Ganon to kill you, your loved ones, your home, and the entirety of Hyrule? I have lived through that hell. And we don't have to be here to help you." 

"Now i remember!" Wild punched his fist with vigor, ignoring the cut that was now bleeding from his palm. He raised his Daybreaker, catching Urbosa's scimitar hard.

"Your style reminds me of the Yiga."

Urbosa's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "How dare you compare me to those monsters?!" Her sword slashed at Wild viciously. Wild ducked her swing and leapt backwards.

"Hey, I'm with you, the Yiga are terrible people. Just don't go blaming me you fight like those low life heathens!"

"You fiend!" Dropping all pretense, the Gerudo Chieftess leapt at Wild. Her arm stretched out, inches from his face. Her fingers snapped.

Bolts of white hot lightning crackled through the air as they struck Wild, shrouding him in hot silver clouds of vapor. The noise was awful; the intensity and frequency popped Link's ears painfully, despite him being so far away. 

Mipha let out a terrified scream, recoiling against the jagged electricity that threatened her life. Daruk rushed forward and grabbed the small Zora, protecting her with his forcefield.

Urbosa breathed heavily. She squinted through the smoke, her eyes focusing upon the frozen, transparent silhouette. The vapor settled slowly. Urbosa's eyes widened.

"It's no surprise you're this strong." Gold blinded Urbosa's eyes. The sparkling jewels of her birthright glared harshly at her. 

"You......... But that's......"

Wild's eyes glittered. He raised his scimitar high into the air, his icy eyes staring directly into the Gerudo's soul. He smiled.

"This was a fun battle, Urbosa."

Lightning lit up the fields in brilliant streaks. Green light pierced the air as Wild struck down the Gerudo Champion. The gorgeous spirit of the Gerudo Champion outstretched her hand as she ravaged the fields. Then she vanished in an enchanting glimmer of green mist. 

Urbosa took ages to fall, her body staggering as she fought to stand. Eventually as the fog cleared, she collapsed with nothing but the whites of her eyes visible beneath her stunned eyelids.

Wild knelt down to Urbosa's unconscious body and pulled her over his back. After a moment of struggling, he slowly began to trudge back to the champions.

"Urbosa!" Zelda rushed out to her as she began to slip from Wild's back. Daruk quickly reached forward to help. With the Goron's help, Urbosa was laid gently beside Revali.

Wild dug around in his bag and produced another fairy tonic. He wrenched the cork off with his teeth and poured a generous amount down Urbosa's throat.

"There. As long as she rests, she should wake up soon. Thanks for your help." Wild soothed Zelda, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Zelda flinched away from him, giving him a frightened look, as though he would lash out and attack her. Wild merely shrugged at her actions and rose to his feet.

He glanced at Revali and saw an empty bottle sitting just past his feet. He smirked. "Didn't want to drink poison, huh?" The Rito stiffened and quickly tossed his head away from him. Wild laughed. He turned away and was immediately met by Zelink.

"That was cheating." Zelink crossed her arms at Wild.

"No it wasn't." He said defensively. "Urbosa is the Gerudo Chief, therefore the Thunder Helm belongs to her. It's not my fault she decided not to bring it here."

"The Thunder Helm is a Gerudo heirloom. It is not meant to be used like that. _This wasn't what we agreed upon!" _Zelink hissed, grabbing his arm. Wild brushed past her.__

____

____

"Two down, two to go! Next is?" Wild turned to Mipha and Daruk, looking between the two expectantly.

Mipha took a hesitant step backwards. Her eyes were trained on Wilds fingers. Daruk placed his hand on her back carefully and stepped forward.

"It's my turn. You may have bested Urbosa and Revali, but there's no way you'll make it past me!" He slammed his fist into his chest proudly.

"You're very confident. I like that." Wild grinned at the Goron. They walked back to the field. Daruk took Urbosa's place upon the blackened grass.

Wild's clothing flickered. The shining silver glowed in the sunlight as he wore the Flame Breaker armor.

"You have the Flame Breaker armor?" Daruk stared at the armor in surprise.

"How else was i supposed to jump inside of Death Mountain?" Wild grinned as he summoned Daruk's Boulder Breaker into his steel hands.

"You may have taken down Revali and Urbosa, but now you have to fight me! Get ready, little man!"

"Oh, I've been ready!"

Daruk took the first attack. He twirled his Boulder Breaker and sent it flying into Wild. Wild ducked his head and retaliated.

"Now this is a fight I can get behind! No shields, no bows, no bombs, no nothing! Just brute strength!" Wild thrusted the sledgehammer forward. It met with Daruk's and sent a powerful wave through both fighters.

"You'll have to prove to me your just as much of a brother to me as the real Link is!" Daruk pulled his weapon back and slammed it against Wild.

Wild's eyes flickered. His body flew back from the smash. He dug his feet into the dirt and gripped the handle tightly, brushing off the attack with ease. "Very well." With a grunt, Wikd pulled his Boulder Break from the earth and began to sprint at Daruk.

"Too slow!" Daruk raised his weapon and slammed it down. Wild rolled to the side as it smashed into his leg. Without uttering so much as a yell, Wild leaned on his good leg and swung his weapin with all his might. It struck Daruk hard in the chest and threw him backwards.

Wild pushed on his good leg and jumped up onto Daruk. He raised his weapon threateningly over his head and bore down upon the fallen Goron.

"I belive I win." Wild huffed heavily. His arms quivered from the weight of the Boulder Breaker.

Daruk was silent for a moment as he marvelled the tiny Hylian atop him. Then he began to laugh loudly.

"That was the best fight I've had in years! You really are the real deal, aren't you?"

"Finally, someone gets it!" Wild puffed his chest out proudly before deflating into a fit of his own laughter. "Want help?" Wild offered, sliding off of the Goron. 

Daruk waved his hand away. "I think I'd crush you if you tried to lift me up, buddy!"

"Fair enough!" Wild waites for Daruk to get up before they both walked back to the champions. 

"And last but not least...." Wild's eyes softened.

Mipha stepped forward, clutching her light scale trident tightly in her quivering hands. 

"N'aww, I can't fight you, Mipha! Your too precious, I'd break you!" Wild smiled widely, ruffling the back of his head.

Mipha went red. Her hands trembled around her trident. "Even if you are who you say you are..... I must fight you myself! I will know the truth!" Mipha shouted. She clapped a hand to her mouth and seemed shocked at her conviction. "I-i mean, I'd like to know the truth! A-and I'll find it right now!"

Wild closed his eyes."I'll show you the truth right now. The truth of my feelings."

Wild's clothing flickered. This change was slower, more deliberate. First came the greves, then braces for lower arms, a large broze chestplate, and sturdy pauldrouns, all made of overlapping scales and sculpted metal. It was all the deepest blue.

"You.......but, that's....." Mipha took a step backwards, her hands jumping to her mouth. Her trident fell uselessly to the ground, her legs collapsing underneath her. The Zora Princess bent forward, a sudden rush of tears spilling through her fingers.

Wild knelt down to the fallen Princess. "You died before you could properly give this to me." He murmured, his voice low enough so no one else could hear. He gently grasped Mipha's hands into his own. "I want you to know my true intentions while wearing this armor."

Wild breathed deeply before looking Mipha directly in her eyes. "I love you, Mipha. Ever since I regained my memories of you, I knew I loved you. I just never got the chance to tell you. So I'm telling you now." Wild reached forward and pulled Mipha into his arms. He leaned his head upon hers as she began to sob into his chest.

"I believe you....." Mipha cried. "I believe you!"  
"I'm glad." Wild rose to his feet and helped the Zora Princess stand. "That's all I could ask from you." The two embraced once more.

"Mipha?" Zelda stepped forward and took her from Wild's grasp. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm quite alright." Mipha wiped her wet eyes. "It's true. I don't have a single doubt in my mind. Wild speaks the truth."

"You believed him just because he put on a set of armor?" Revali glanced between Wild and Mipha in disbelief.

"It's a feeling thing. Someone as narcissistic as you could never understand." Wild waved his hand at Revali and turned away from him. 

"Anyway, I think that's everybody! Now that I've defeated every champion, everyone knows we're not liars! You all know we aren't here to kill you all, and that were here to help. So I suppose we should probably go meet the King now......" Wild's lip curled at the sentence.

"No."

"Hmm?" Wild turned. Link stepped forward, drawing the Master Sword from it's sheath. The pristine blade glittered in the sunlight as it pointed at Wild's heart.

"You still have to fight me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are extremely appreciated.


	8. Link vs. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere plotwise :D

Link stood tall in front of Wild, pointing the legendary blade at him.

"Why would I wanna fight you? You already believe me, don't you?" Link's hand clenched the hilt tighter. Wild's smirk grew as his eyes narrowed. 

"Who can say....." Wild looked up at the clouds rolling gently overhead, a cryptic look on his face. "I said I'd fight all of the champions to gain our trust, true." Wild said in response to Link's silence. "But if you already believe me though, then there's no point. Right?"

Link clenched his teeth. He was mocking him.

"Fight me with all you've got!" He commanded. The sword glowed in the harsh sunlight.

Wild considered him for a long moment. His eyes roamed Link's perfect stance to the Master Sword in his hands. Then he casted a sideways look to Zelink. She had been watching their exchange closely with an intense look upon her delicate features. When they made eye contact, she gave him a sharp, decisive nod, her eyes firm and cold. Wild bowed his head in reply before turning back to Link.

"Alright. We'll fight." Rather than have his clothing disappear, Wild manually shucked the Zora Armor off of his body. He took extra time and care to fold it and placed it tenderly into his bag.

Wild straightened up. His clothing flickered. A bright green tunic adorned his body. Short brown pants peeked oht from the skirt-like clothing. A shield swirled in a blue light as Wild materialized it into his hands.

Link stared at the tunic. It seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place where he had ever seen such clothing before. The shield, however, was an entirely different story.

The gorgeous purple dazzled in the bright sunlight, nearly blinding Link. The insignia of the Royal Family was a deadly reminder of the King's commands the night before. Link swallowed thickly.

Wild turned back towards the field. His broken leg shook dangerously beneath him. Link could see large splotches of blood bleeding through the fabric of his trousers. His fingers twitched.

"Wait." 

Wild stopped at Link's request. He turned back and cocked his head like a spaniel. "What's up? You don't want to fight me after all?" 

Link shook his head. Wild followed his gaze to his broken leg. "Ah, my leg. Yeah, it's pretty busted up. No doubt, Daruk's strong. Don't worry though, I'll heal it after our fight. Won't waste two tonics that way."

Link stared into Wild's eyes. Wild blinked before laughing. "It wouldn't be fair to take a potion. If i was at full strength, you'd never defeat me." He said plainly. He scratched his messy locks.

"I want to fight you at full strength." Link said. He continued to stare into Wild's eyes.

"Alright, you win. Just don't say i didn't warn you." Wild dug around in his pack and gulped down the tonic. He wiped the trail of pink liquid off his jaw and tossed the empty bottle aside. After testing his weight on his leg, he gave Link a thumbs up. "We're all good!"

Zelink took a step forward. "I will decide who wins. This only an exhibition match. Do you hear me, Wild?!" She barked fiercly, startling everyone.

"Yes ma'am." He replied meekly, flinching before her powerful demeanor.

"Good. I will stop this fight if it goes too far. That warning goes for both of you." Zelink walked back to the group.

Wild flicked his bangs from his eyes. He raised his shield defensively in front of him and nodded at Link. "Whenever you're ready."

Link raised his sword in an offense position. He held it there, waiting. The tense silence swallowed the fields, silencing the birds. The wind blew, ruffling the heros' blond hair. Then Link attacked.

He streaked across the field in seconds, his sword whistling through the air. Wild reacted with a blur of motion, an explosive arc of his left arm swinging out his shield, meeting the blow of Link's sword with a loud crack.

Wild's threw his weight forward, pushing Link back. He raised the shield and brought it down hard. Link dodged as the shield swung at him, letting the motion carry him through around Wild's flank, bringing his sword down hard on the man's back.

Wild pitched forward. He leaned upon his hands and flipped back onto his feet. His foot smacked into Link's shoulder glancingly. Link shook off the blow. He pivoted, following through to the next strike, a mighty blow against shield. The shield screeched, trembling under the might of the Master sword. Wild threw the shield forward, leaping back to gain distance between them.

Zelda shuddered at the display. Both warriors were frighteningly strong. Wild fell into a strange stance. His knees were low to the ground, his back slouched, and he stared at Link with a  relished grin upon his lips. His pupils had a savage look in them as he stared at Link, unblinking. There was no other way to describe him. Wild looked _wild ___

__Wild's tongue skated over his upper lip as he stared at Link, his eyes filled with amorous bloodlust. Link glared at Wild, gripping his sword tightly. He shifted his stance defensively and tensed, sword held out at his side. Wild made no move at attack._ _

__Link grit his teeth. Wild was playing up the defense. Only striking when necessary to gain distance. He hadn't summoned a weapon. _Just what was he playing at? _____

____Link studied Wild's stance. It was unyielding and unnerving. The way his pupils vibrated within his eyes, how his ears twitched at the slightest gust of wind. He was an enigma. His style was unlike anything he had ever seen. It wasn't the style of a soldier, nor a knight. It was nothing of a Sheikah, nor even a Yiga. Link didn't understand._ _ _ _

____A cold presence breathed down his neck. Link turned quickly. His eyes widened as Wild stared down at him, his nose inches from his own._ _ _ _

____"If this is all you've got, I have to admit; I expected more."_ _ _ _

____Wild's arm swung out violently. The Hylian Shield smashed into Link's jaw. He staggered backwards, clutching his face. Wilds leg swung out, catching Link's feet. Before he could hit ground, Wild's fist slammed into his stomach. Link keeled over, blood spewing from his lips._ _ _ _

____Link stared as his body smashed into the dirt. He hadn't even noticed Wild had moved until it was too late. Was he too slow? Or was Wild too fast?_ _ _ _

____His vision scrambled as his head hit the dirt. A sharp ringing irritated his brain. He couldn't hear as Wild's lips moved. Then his body was being lifted up and slammed to the ground once more._ _ _ _

____Link groaned. He spit blood from his lips and struggled to his feet. Wild leered. Blow after blow, Wild punished Link. Blow after blow, Link tried to dodge, barely able to escape an a punch before he had to dodge again. Their shield and sword lay abandoned upon the ground._ _ _ _

____"Zelink, you have to do something!" Mipha cried. "Wild's going to kill Link!"_ _ _ _

____"Wild will not kill Link." Zelink said simply._ _ _ _

____"How can you be so calm?!" Mipha glared at Zelink as her worry quickly turned to anger. "Link's getting hurt, and you're doing nothing!"_ _ _ _

____"Your devotion to Link is admirable. However, Wild knows not to kill Link. Link will be treated the same way you all have been."_ _ _ _

____"Those potions don't heal everything." Revali muttered. He clutched his bent wing, nursing it carefully. Urbosa laid dormant beside him._ _ _ _

____"This is more than just a mere battle. This is a test. Should Link pass, Wild will teach him everything necessary to taking down Ganon." Zelink bowed her head._ _ _ _

____"What if he fails?" The questiom fell from Zelda' s lips before she could stop it._ _ _ _

____"Link will not win." Zelink closed her eyes. "Wild is far too powerful to beat."_ _ _ _

____"Then, how is he supposed to win?!" Daruk asked._ _ _ _

____"Wild is not looking for Link's victory. He is looking for something much deeper."_ _ _ _

____"What do you mean, something deeper?" Zelda questioned._ _ _ _

____"Should Link fail to impress Wild...." Zelink turned and stared directly into Zelda's eyes. "Then we will be returning to our world. And the events of this timeline will play out as they should. And you all will not remember a single thing. That is Hylia's promise." Thunder boomed around the circle of sunlight._ _ _ _

____"You"re....you're not serious....?" Zelink continued to stared at Zelda blankly. Zelda took a step back. Her hand clutched at her chest as the words began to sink in._ _ _ _

____If Zelink and Wild left, they wouldn't be guiding them. Zelink wouldn't teach her how to unlock her sealing powers. If she didn't unlock her sealing powers, then she would be a failure. The fate of Hyrule did not rest upon the guidance of their counter parts. Their fate rested upon Link's victory._ _ _ _

____"This is ridiculous!" Wild yelled. "Why did you want to fight me at full strength when I warned you it would end up like this?!"_ _ _ _

____Link caught Wild's fist before it punched his face. Blood poured down his nose as he snarled at Wild._ _ _ _

____"So you can fight back." Wild said interestedly._ _ _ _

____"You're mocking me." Link growled back._ _ _ _

____"Well, I'm sorry you see it that way." Wild struggled against Link's iron grip. "You haven't proved to me that you deserve to be challenged with the Master Sword."_ _ _ _

____Link glared at Wild. His eyes flared madly. Wild stared into Links cerulean eyes. Their intensity nearly made him look away. Wild slowly lowered his fist._ _ _ _

____"You know how strong I am. And you still wanna fight me at full strength and with the Master Sword?" Wild straightened up and shook his head. "That's not a good idea, but whatever. Makes my job easier!"_ _ _ _

____Wild took a few steps away from Link. He drew himself up and squared his shoulders. His cheeky grin had vanished, now replaced with a dark grimace._ _ _ _

____"There is still something left for you to know before we begin training. Something of mine you must know in order to defeat Ganon."_ _ _ _

____Wild raised his right hand into the air. The Triforce of Courage gleamed in the harsh sunlight. Light swirled arpund his hand. The Sword of the Hero's birthright came unto it's summoner._ _ _ _

____Tendrils of light bursted from the earth. The ground rumbled beneath them. Zelda and Mipha instantly clung to Daruk, who was having trouble standing himself. Urbosa stirred aamd cracked open her eyes. Blood rushed from Revali's face._ _ _ _

____"Know it." Wild lifted the Master Sword skyward. The dark clouds were closing in on themselves. Torrents of rain crashed to the shaking earth in sheets._ _ _ _

____Pure, unrestrained power slammed into Link. His blonde hair whipped from its ponytail and waved madly behind him. His ocean pupils were but a terrified drop in a sea of white. His own sword quivered in his hands._ _ _ _

____Link grit his teeth. His heart pounded. The rain froze his backside. The light burned his skin. A cry of courage erupted from his lips. His feet carried him forward. The Master Sword glowed in the Champion's hands._ _ _ _

____Wild's blizzard eyes reeked of malice. The Master Sword glowed in the Hero's hands. Rage. Fear. Sadness. Loathing. Power. Madness. The emotions of the Hero bore down upon the Champion, shattering his courage._ _ _ _

____Link's boots dug into the mud. His body halted just before Wild. His lungs burned. He could hear his father's voice in his head, screaming at him to run away. Fear froze him in place._ _ _ _

____There was no sympathy in Wild's dead eyes. Link's legs quivered violently. There was nothing he could do. The Champion collapsed onto his knees before the Hero. He bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, waiting for Wild to run him through with his fury._ _ _ _

____The power disappeared. The light disappated. Wild's hair returned to his shoulders. The Master Sword dug into the mud with a squelch._ _ _ _

____"Magnificent."_ _ _ _

____Link froze at Wild's genuine praise. His hands quivered against the ground, not daring to look up._ _ _ _

____"Not many can continue to fight after knowing the true might of the Goddesses. I won't fault you for backing down at the last minute." Wild continued. "But in the face of Calamity Ganon, you can't falter for even a second. The entirety of Hyrule is depending on you to subdue Ganon for the Princess to seal away. Without you, it'll be impossible for her, even with the sealing power."_ _ _ _

____Link quivered against the mud. His sharp breaths came out in shrouds of mist._ _ _ _

____"You pass." Wild turned his head backwards towards Link, tossing his blonde bangs with an impish grin. "But this was just the first trial. I have no intention of relenting any time soon, so you best prepare yourself now!"_ _ _ _

____"From here on out, I don't want you to consider me as a threat. I want you to consider me as a guide. I wanna be your friend."_ _ _ _

____"Now," Wild turned back to the champions, smiling at Zelink. "I believe we owe the King a visit." The shield upon the cracked earth dissolved in a bluish light, not unlike his armor, as Wild began to walk away towards the castle, Zelink trailing close behind._ _ _ _

____Link remained kneeling on the grass, the harsh wind blowing his bangs around his face as the rain slammed into his back. He clenched his fists against the ground, squishing a fist full of grass and mud between his fingers. He scrunched up his eyes, trying hard to suppress the tears that had begun streaming down his cheeks._ _ _ _


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Song: Steven Universe Soundtrack - The Confrontation (Extended)

Wild stretched his arms to the sky and let out a strange yell as he stretched out his back. "Part four of how ever many steps there are to this plan, complete! And not a scratch on me!" He cheered. 

"Perhaps this means we may all return home, yes? This might be Wild's form of entertainment, but I don't find standing around idly in the pouring rain injured a particularly fun past time." Wild's ears twitched in irritation at Revali's interruption.

"That's a good idea." Zelink cut across Wild before he could retort. "The four of us will come to seek you all individually. Wild will teach you all about the scourges of your Divine Beasts and how to properly prepare against them. Until Wild has given you specific instruction, focus on gaining as much insight of the Beasts as possible. If we can prevent Ganon from corrupting the Beasts in the first place, then we needn't worry. Any questions?"

The champions all shook their heads. Zelink looked pleased. "Thank you all. I know how difficult this is to accept, and I apologise for the..... barbaric way the truth was revealed to you all." Zelink glared momentarily at Wild, who stuck his tongue out playfully in response.

"I certainly hope our next meeting you will act more your age. Remind me again what it was? Around a hundred, yes?" Revali took to the skies, hovering over Wild contemptuously. Wild frowned sourly.

"Watch it, bird brain. I could still snipe you out of the air with that stupid wing of yours." He nodded to Revali's wing as it shook unnaturally in the air.

Revali laughed. "I'm sure you could, that is, if you can catch me!" Torrents of air barreled into Wild and knocked him over into the mud. Revali's echoing laughter died away as he flew off.

"Jokes on him, I _like_ being covered in mud." Wild pouted childishly, crossing his arms.

"That's nice, Wild." Zelink sighed exasperatedly.

Urbosa wrapped her arms around Zelda and pulled her close. "Fret not, little bird. You'll be able to see me again soon."

"Urbosa, you're still wounded. Please, you must stay here!" Zelda begged. Urbosa grasped her shaking hands within hers. "I know you're scared. That's okay. But they seem like they want to help. Look at how much they've done to get here."

"But--" Zelda protested.

"If I didn't think you were safe, I wouldn't leave." Urbosa said sharply. Zelda fell silent. The Gerudo caressed Zelda's soaked hair softly. "If something were to happen, do you really think he would let you get hurt?" She whispered into her ear.

"He cannot even beat Wild!" She hissed back angrily.

"It's not fair to be angry when the boy can beat one person and then become judgemental when he cannot beat another." Zelda clenched her fists at Urbosa's words.

"You will be fine." Urbosa kissed Zelda's head, like a mother would her young child. "I do not believe either of them would want to harm you." The Gerudo Chieftess released the Princess and disappeared through the rainy fog, waving to her fellow champions.

"Little buddy?" Daruk leaned down to Link's fallen body, his face full of worry. "You okay?"

Link didn't respond. 

"Link....?" Mipha knelt down to him. Link sniffed quietly, wiping his face against his sleeve. Mipha wrapped her arms around him. The soft energy of her healing glowed through the thick downpour. Her fingers jerked as thunder roared overhead. Her nails scratched against Link's face.

"Just leave him." Wild wrapped a muddy hand around Mipha's shoulder tenderly. "He'll be okay."

"But--" Mipha protested.

"I'll take care of him. I swear." Wild smiled sincerely at the two champions. Daruk frowned at his friend before straightening up.

"I guess if you've got him..... I'll go home, then." The Goron Champions clapped his hand against Wild's back lightly. Wild fell forward and face planted into the mud.

"Ywour Gwooph!" Wild raised his thumb into the air at Daruk as he apologized. He pulled his face off the ground and wiped it messily.

Mipha turned back to Link. Her hands rubbed his back lovingly. Her fingers jumped as thunder cracked overhead.

"You should go home too, Mipha." Wild knelt down to the Zora Princess. "I'm sure your dad's worried."

Mipha gasped. "I totally forgot! Father must be worried sick! And I promised Sidon it would be a quick trip!" She squeaked as Wild drew her into his arms. 

"Be safe on the way back." He murmured against her ear. He pressed his lips against her head fin. Mipha shot up and staggered away, her face blushing.

Wild laughed and waved as the blushing mess that was Mipha ran towards Daruk's fading figure heading towards Lanayru. He sighed heavily and turned to Link, who hadn't moved once during their whole exchange.

"I did warn you not to fight me." Wild reminded Link. Link still said nothing. "Are you crying?" Silence.

Wild rolled around and stuck his face underneath Link's. "You _are_ crying!" Link shot his head up and pushed away Wild. His cheeks began to turn red. He sniffed and hid his face in the crook of his arm.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Wild righted himself and sat in front of Link. "I never said crying was a bad thing!"

Link glared at Wild and turned his face away sharply. Wild rolled through the mud and landed in front of Link. "C'mon, don't be upset! Look, I can give you something to clean your face!" Wild dug around in his bag and withdrew a handkerchief. It was torn in several places and drenched in dried blood. Wild laughed nervously at Link's suspicious glare. "It's....not that clean. But it'll still wipe off the snot on your face before Zelda sees it."

Link took the bloody handkerchief from Wild and wiped his face. The cloth smelled oddly of pigs blood. It was disgusting. Link returned the handkerchief and stood up. And almost immediately fell down.

"Woah, woah, easy! Don't get up so fast. I might have accidentally knocked you one to many times in the head. Sorry." Wild sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Link closed his eyes, resisting the sudden urge to vomit.

Zelink walked over to Zelda. "We must go see the King. I don't want him to be any more suspicious of us. We need to clear up our intentions as soon as possible."

Zelda tore her gaze away from the snowy peaks of the Gerudo Highlands and turned to her counterpart. Her mouth twitched. "Very well." She muttered.

"Boys!" Link and Wild turned to Zelink. "We are going to go see His Majesty now."

"Here we go...." Wild rolled his eyes. He walked over to Zelink, who pulled the hood of her shabby cloak over her head.

"Hoods on." Zelink murmured. "We cannot allow anyone to see our faces."

Wild's hummed. His body flickered, his dark hood obscuring his face once more. Together, the four began to walk back through castle town.

A large crowd of people had gathered, no doubt attracted from the battle that had taken place previously. 

The crowd parted as Zelda led them towards the castle. She held her head high, her pretty face devoid of any emotion but calm. Link could see her fingers tremble ever so slightly by her sides. In fact, Link would have been worried if he couldn't sense even the slightest bit of fear inside his Princess. His body ached. He could feel the rain leaking down the side of his head, staining his long side burns, and dripping into the large puddles collecting in the ground.

The crowd murmured shockingly as he passed by. Link wanted to scream at them to look away. He knew he looked as terrible as he felt. He did not need this right now. 

As they approached the gates, Link scanned his eyes feverishly, hoping for the glimpse of graying hair in the distance. Link's heart sank. The guards' post at the gate was empty. 

The air inside the castle was cold compared to the humid, rainy air outside. Link could feel his chest trembling slightly. He grabbed his arms and rubbed them. Water splashed onto the red carpet. 

Zelink closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "He's in the Observation Room." She whispered immediately. Rather than awaiting orders, Zelink began to stride confidently down the hall. Wild cast his eyes around wildly, his hand resting firmly upon the handle of his sword. His body was extremely tense and he jumped at the slightest of footsteps. Link frowned at Wild's odd behavior and watched him intently. Perhaps the reality of his actions was finally setting in.

As they passed each hall, the pair of guards instantly brandished their weapons at Zelink as she breezed by. However, once Zelda and Link rounded each corner, they dropped their guard and bowed their heads sheepishly, muttering their apologies. 

Link rounded the next corner and stopped as Zelda followed ahead of him. Wild had stopped in front of a monument. The large stone statue of a knight smiled tenderly at him. Wild squinted up at it. "Something about this guy seems familiar....."

Link's eyes widened at Wild's words. "You..... don't know who that is?" 

Wild looked at Link with a shrug. "Am I supposed to?"

"Boys!" Zelink's calm voice echoed down the long hallway. Wild jumped and scurried obediently after her voice.

The blank stoney eyes stared disapprovingly at him. Link swallowed thickly, and turned to follow after Wild's fast footsteps. The monument to his father stared hauntingly as he disappeared.

The large oak doors of the Observation Room stood before the group, like a daunting wall of fire. No moved to knock upon it.

 _"Please_ don't anger him." Zelink turned to Wild and grasped his face with her hands, squeezing his cheeks firmly.

Wild sighed heavily through his compressed cheeks. "I'll try......" 

"Thank you." Zelink breathed. She turned to the door and raised a pale fist to knock. Her knuckles brushed the oak wood before faltering. Zelda stepped forward and knocked upon the door. Zelink immediately fell back and bowed her head shamefully.

Link grasped the large door and held it open for the women. Wild jumped up and opened the other door beside it as they stepped through.

At the sound of the doors, King Rhoam turned and stared at his guests. He stood above the balcony, staring down upon them, like a Father would his children.

Link doubled back immediately, kneeling down at Zelda's skirts, head bowed in respect of his King. Zelink curtseyed low to the King, inclining her head in deepest respect. Wild, however, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his face hardening at the sight of the ruler.

A long silence filled the room. No one moved. Zelda glanced nervously between her father and the hooded pair.

Wild flicked his hood off easily. He shook out his long blonde hair freely, exhaling in relief. Zelink's fingers twitched around her hood. Wild reached his hand up and yanked her hood down roughly. Zelink flinched, raising her arm to shield her face, but Wild caught her arm.

 _"It's okay."_ He murmured into her ear, lowering her arm. _"I won't let him hurt you. I swear."_ His thumb caressed the back of her hand patiently. Zelink's fingers found Wild's in a tight squeeze before releasing them immediately.

Zelink stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Your Majesty of Hyrule, it is always a pleasure to be in your presence." Even after a hundred years of isolation, Zelink still spoke with dignity and poise, her curtsey unflawed. Wild snorted quietly at her words and gazed out the window, losing interest.

Zelink raised her head from her curtsey and finally gazed up at the King. Her body tensed. The glimmering in her eye vanished instantly. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. Her fingers wavered beside her muddy dress.

"Forgive me, it's....." She swallowed. "It's been a long time since I've seen the face of my father....." She curtsied low once more.

At her words, the King's face softened ever so slightly. "I am to understand you are my daughter one hundred years in the future." He looked down upon her to his daughter, comparing the two. Zelda clutched her dress nervously under her father's eye. Zelink didn't flinch. 

"Yes. I am Queen Zelda, successor of the throne. Wild and I have come to ensure this world will not suffer the same fate our world has endured. I understand this is very difficult to believe. Even more so when you account for what we have done within the short frame of time we have been inside your timeline. I can assure you with our sincerest vows, we are not here to destroy this world. We are here to ensure your world will not become devasted by the Calamity. No matter what we have to do. No matter how far we must go." She inclined her head royally.

King Rhoam seemed to approve of her demeanor. His eyes sweeped over Zelink once more before turning his attention to Wild. Wild turned to face the King fully, meeting the king's eye with an abrasive one. His lip curled in disgust and he glanced back out the window.

"Don't expect me to bow to you. I refuse to bow to a ruler that will doom his kingdom."

Link swallowed. He kept his gaze firmly to the ground, willing his head not to look up at Wild's affronting remark.

"Wild...." Zelink warned carefully, her body remaining in her stiff curtsey.

"And you are supposed to be Link one hundred years in the future?" Link could feel the King's burning gaze upon his knelt figure, comparing them. Heat unwillingly spread throughout his collar.

"Hah! Don't go comparing me to him. You'll only be met with disappointment. I'm nothing like him, and I'm proud of it." Wild spat, jabbing a thumb against his chest. 

King Rhoam glared down at Wild, crossing his arms. Wild met his glare head on with a scowl of his own. Zelink cleared her throat loudly. She jabbed Wild's arm and hissed loudly. "Apologize!"

"What?! I don't wanna!" Wild whined immediately.

"Apologize." Zelink crossed her arms firmly at Wild.

"But I didn't say anything wrong! All I said was the truth!"

 _"Now."_ Zelink glared at Wild.

"Okay, okay! Okay....." Wild raised his hands in surrender. His expression soured as he bent his back into a pathetic bow towards Rhoam. "Even though I know I haven't said anything but the truth, I'm terribly sorry--" 

"--that you are offended by what I said." Wild finished through a fresh clap of thunder. He glared up at Rhoam and grinned wickedly. Zelink sighed, pressing her forehead into the palm of her hand in disappointment. Rhoam's face reddened at Wild's disrespect.

"You would speak to your King so?"

"Oh yeah I would. You don't scare me. Besides, what are you gonna do, stick me in the Lockup for speaking my mind?" Wild rolled his eyes. "I bet that's what you expected us to do, right? The big bad imposters would be rightfully apprehended by the strongest warriors in Hyrule, taken to the King to gracious accept and *thank him* for being ever so *benevolent* by letting us rot for the rest of our lives in your dingy Lockup? Good plan! Oh wait, no it's not. We beat your strongest warriors, we're *so* not gonna sit here and let you lock us up, and we're gonna do what we're here to do. And we don't care about what you have to say about it! Boom! How's that for some exposition!!"

Zelink stepped forward. She seized Wild's ear and yanked it painfully. Wild squealed in pain and stepped backwards. "Ignore him, Your Majesty. We do not want to be your enemy. You have every right to be suspicious of us. We don't deny that. If you would just grant us this once that we may prove it to you. We want to prove that we are not your enemy. Even if it's....expressed outlandishly." Zelink bit her lip and glanced back at Wild for a split second.

"The fate this timeline holds is dangerous and cruel. Thousands shall lose their lives. Dozens of villages shall crumble. The Royal Family shall fall. Hyrule Castle will be cast into ruin and gifted to the monsters. And Ganon will rule supreme over all." Zelink cast her eyes to the ground. "I am ashamed to admit that I was apart of that failure. My arrogance and hubris became my downfall in the end. I rightfully paid the price for one hundred years. I deserved every bit of punishment Hylia had to offer......"

Wild opened his mouth suddenly. After a long moment, he closed it shamefully and cast his gaze back out the window. Lightning blinded the room. Rain pelted loudly against the windows. 

"The fate we have suffered was cruel and deserved. This world, however, is undeserving of that fate. That is why we have come." Zelink raised her head high and looked at Rhoam. "We have survived, and we have come to prevent fate from breaking down the Kingdom's door."

"Your Majesty, we implore you." Zelink extended her hand up to the balcony. The Triforce of Wisdom glimmered through the dark atmosphere of the storm. "Your timeline will collapse without us. Let us help you."

Rhoam stared down at Zelink. His eyes flickered from the Triforce to the somber gleam her eyes reflected. His eyes flickered to Wild. Wild stared back, his glaciers frozen, empty.

"How do you plan on helping? What exactly are you going to do?" Rhoam asked finally.

Zelink placed her hand delicately upon her chest. "We have agreed upon three major events that must be changed. These three events were not catalyst to Ganon's awakening, but they strengthened his destruction upon Hyrule. There is no way to prevent Ganon from coming, nor is there a way to stop him from gaining power. What we can do, is prevent him from spreading his Malice. We hope to find a way to maintain control over the Divine Beasts and the guardians through the Calamity's infection, prepare and disperse the soldiers and civilians that live near the castle to safer locations so they will not be killed, and....." 

Zelink stopped suddenly. Her lip quivered as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She lowered her head and stepped backwards as her tears fell silently. Wild clasped a hand around her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He stepped forward and glared up at Rhoam.

"And make sure you stop torturing your daughter so she can finally unlock her sealing power!" He shouted. His powerful voice echoed around the room. Rhoam's eyes widened.

"What....?"

"You heard me, Rhoam." Wild growled. "You are a huge reason why Zelda can't unlock her power. And because of that, a lot of the problems that Ganon seizes upon are you're fault!"

"You say the Calamity is _my_ fault?!" He blazed angrily.

"Oh, get off your giant high horse! You're a _terrible_ King, and an even worse father! Everyone knows it, even you! Just do everyone a favor and suck up your pride for a moment so we can move on already!"

"You insult me then expect me to believe you want to help? You've destroyed my Guard, defiled my castle, and destroy the balance the Kingdom stabilizes itself upon!" Rhoam glared down upon them. His hands gripped the railing of the balcony angrily.

"We're not going to give you help if you keep acting like the entitled tyrant you are!" Wild snarled. Zelink wrapped her pale fingers around Wild's shoulder. Her thumb caressed his shoulder blade. Wild breathed heavily through his nose before falling back.

Zelink turned to Rhoam. "I understand why you are upset by these words. We have done and said many things that are more than enough reason to kill us. But you must believe us. We are asking you to put even the smallest drop of faith in us. We sincerely want to help. Why can't you see that?" Zelink cried out softly. Her hands gripped the golden necklace around her neck tightly. The chain cut into her skin, threatening to draw blood.

 _"Unless he can see past us.....?"_ Wild whispered suddenly. Rhoam narrowed his eyes at him.

Wild scoffed in disbelief. "You can see past us.....impressive. Guess you aren't as clueless as I thought." He praised.

"Just who are you?" Rhoam blazed.

Zelink breathed in deeply. She raised her head and gazed steadily at him. "I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule." She said loudly. "I am the daughter of the late Queen, Ursa Selena Hyrule, and the reincarnate of the Goddess Hylia. However......." Zelink's eyes glittered strangely. "Despite this fact, Wild and I are not within Hylia's favor. In fact, Hylia has asked that we halt our efforts and cease the task of saving this world from destruction immediately."

A long silence greeted her words. Link stared hard at the ground. The golden mark ingrained into his skin burned painfully. He couldn't believe his ears. He had to have misheard her. He had to have.....

"Hylia told you not to come at all?" Zelda whispered in shock.

"That is right." Zelink nodded. "Hylia is very much against this plan, and she is no doubt going to punish us in the near future for defying her wishes."

"But....you came here anyways?" Zelda marvelled.

"Correct." Zelink nodded again.

"If you have not been sent here by the Goddesses, then why are you here? Why must you torment us while we are already in a state of consternation and hysteria?! If you have not been sent by the Goddess Hylia, then how can we be certain you have not been sent by Calamity Ganon himself?" Rhoam challenged.

"We have already proved that fact." Zelink snapped suddenly. She raised her pale hand once more. "No abettor of Ganon would be capable of bearing the Triforce. This mark should be more than enough proof. We have more evidence, but I fail to see any point in presenting it at this time. You clearly are distrustful of us. If you cannot put faith in us for even a moment, then there is no point in us putting any faith in you either." 

The marble floor cracked as Wild slammed his foot angrily. He leapt up onto the balcony, gripping the, now cracked, railing for support. Pieces of debris raining down as Wild's sinister face leaned in, inches from Rhoam's.

Link jumped to his feet. His heart skyrocketed into his throat. Wild had reached the King in a matter of seconds. There was no telling what he might do, he was so volatile.

Lightning flashed behind Rhoam and Wild. No one moved. Wild mouth curled as he studied Rhoam's stricken face. Finally, Wild pulled back. He swung his legs over the railing so he was sitting over Rhoam.

A blackened, rusted crown clattered at the King's feet, shattering easily upon the velvet carpeting. The cracked rubies tinkled against each other as they slipped from their places inside the crown.

"Do you know why your daughter can't unlock her sealing powers?" Wild's dangerous whisper could barely be heard over the brewing storm. "It's not her fault; that power is her birthright. It's not the Goddesses fault; they know she isn't worthy yet. It's _your_ fault." Wild hissed. Rubies fell through the cracks of the railing and shattered into millions of pieces below.

The King glared at Wild, drawing himself up to his full height. He towered over Wild in stature, his shadow completely engulfing the sitting Hylian.

"And do you know _why_ it's your fault?" Wild ignored Rhoam's attempt at intimidation as his voice dropped another threatening octave. "It's because your nothing but a selfish scumbag that takes his rage out on his daughter because it's convenient for you! You know that your kingdom is going to spiral into ruin and you can't do anything to stop it until she gets her power. So what do you do? You put pressure on her. So much, overwhelming, painful, mind-splitting pressure. Well, you know what? Pressure can make diamonds. And I'm gonna change your daughter into the most beautiful diamond this world has ever seen. And you'll hate yourself for never being capable of doing so yourself!"

Wild jumped to his feet upon the railing suddenly. Rhoam took a fearful step backwards as Wild's hands glowed. He flinched backwards as a small notebook was hurled his shoulder. He raised his arm as a second small notebook nearly smacked into his face.

"After the Great Calamity, I woke up on the Great Plateau with no memory to my name. The only person I had was a wise old man to give me guidance. I've forgiven him for what he's done. Maybe if you read his diary, you'll understand why." Wild took a shuddering breath. His body trembled with rage. He raised his hand threateningly. His chest heaved with emotion. Unspilled tears pooled in the glaciers of his eyes.

"It was you..... It was ALL YOU!!!" Wild screamed madly. The Master Sword appeared unto it's summoner. It glowed with it's master's unbridled rage. Link took the stairs two at a time, unsheathing his own sword. Wild's body jolted in place. Link leapt up to the top of the stairs. Rhoam shielded his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Zelda screamed and covered her eyes. Thunder clapped ominously.

Wild's body went rigid, the pupils of his eyes dilating suddenly. His body swayed upon the ledge. Without a word, he fell backwards and collapsed upon the marble with a drearful thud. Zelink stood behind his body, her still finger pointed just above the ledge, small tendrils of smoke emitting from it.

Zelda clapped her hands to her mouth, her emerald eyes wide and afraid. Link ran to the railing and stared down at Wild's collapsed body. The white's of his stunned eyelids peeked through the slits of his eye sockets. 

"Your Highness, I'm truly sorry for Wild's words. When he gets worked up he can.....forget himself." Zelink curtseyed low to the King once more, bowing her head.

"W-what did you do to him?!" Zelda whispered weakly, taking a terrified step away from Zelink.

"Wild has a tendency to blow things out of proportion. I merely insured he would not give the wrong impression, expressing our intentions." Zelink bowed her head respectfully as Rhoam stepped cautiously back towards the railing. Link glanced at Wild's unconscious body before rushing back down the stairs. If Zelink was going to pull something again, he wanted to be near Zelda to protect her.

"All this fuss is quite unnecessary, Your Majesty. I have not, nor do I intend to harm you, your daughter, nor her knight."

"But you--" Zelda whimpered.

"All I've done is pierce Wild's heart, just the same as I've ceased the Royal Guard," Zelink said casually. "I immobilized Wild because he was allowing his emotions to rule his actions. He will not hurt by this; I would never do anything that would result in his harm."

Link hurried over to Zelda's side. His fingers tightened around his blade as glanced at Wild's stunned body once more. His expression was utterly haunting. Yes, Wild didn't seem hurt at all.

"That being said" Zelink drew herself up to full height and met the Rhoam's gaze head on. "Wild is right about your mistreatment of your daughter. Zelda, please be honest." Zelda jumped at her name, clearly afraid. "Do you love your father?"

Zelda blinked in shock at the question. After a moment, she recovered and nodded firmly. "Of course I do. He's my father."

"And yet, for thirteen long, arduous years, he has chastised, degraded, and punished you for something that is out of your control. Isn't that right?"

"I....." Zelda looked down upon the marble.

"Wouldn't you think, after thirteen years of stagnant progress, after thirteen years of begging, of pleading for change, for a single break, he would listen to you?" Zelink stepped closer to the Princess and wrapped her pale fingers tenderly around her trembling shoulder.

"T-that's not......."

 _"Wouldn't you like for once to have things your way?"_ Zelink whispered in her ear. Her pale fingers were suddenly pulled off Zelda's shoulders. Link pushed Zelink's shoulders firmly, creating a strong distance between both women.

Zelink recoiled at Link's harsh touch. Her fingers twitched at his defensive posture. After a long moment, she turned sharply on her heel away from them and faced Rhoam once more.

"Do you honestly believe that what you are doing to your daughter is helping her? Truly?" She challenged. "Because I simply cannot understand the logic behind it. Actually, yes I can. I just believe it is the logic of a fool."

"I should not have to justify my actions! I know what I am doing is rig--"

 _ **"LIES!!**_ Do _NOT_ lie to me with that cock and bull!" She shrieked madly. "I have experienced everything you have and will do to your daughter! Do _NOT_ act as though you are flawless in your behavior!!" Zelink's chest heaved emotionally. She swallowed thickly, her lip trembling. Rhoam fell silent. Zelink wiped her wet eyes gently with her thumb. Everyone was silent.

"Wild is here to save the innocent lives the Calamity will destroy." Her voice trembled. "You are included among them. He wants to save you. But we cannot unless you change your behavior. Wild does not believe you will change your attitude. And quite frankly, neither do I. Wild will stop at nothing to ensure Calamity Ganon will not destroy this world. And if that means treason against your command, then so be it." 

Tears began to slide freely down Zelink's cheeks. "How cruel Hylia is, to allow me to gaze at a man I know could never be my father."

Rhoam drew himself up and bore down upon Zelink. "I will not consider a woman like you to be my daughter. My daughter does not need the dark dealings of Ganon's abettor to unlock her sealing power!"

Zelink's eyes darkened, her fists curling. She knelt down and withdrew the sacred blade from Wild's comatose body. She straightened up and raised the blade towards the heavens, facing King Rhoam. 

"Then I suppose it's good fortune I do not consider a man like you to be my father."

With a quick slash, large pieces of brilliant blonde hair swished through the air, littering the furniture and carpet. Zelink calmly let the Master Sword slip from her grasp. The sacred blade clattered noisily onto the marble.

"It seems there is nothing more to be said." Zelink snapped her fingers sharply. Wild raised his head from the floor with a terrible gasp. He keeled forward and coughed violently into his hand. He looked around the room quickly, the smallest of tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"What happened? What's going on? Wha-- is........is this hair?" Wild picked up a piece of golden hair and squinted at it in confusion.

"Come, Wild. His Majesty finds our encroachment upon his land to be threatening and a lacking of his standards." Zelink spun around. She stepped lightly onto the broken railing and floated gracefully to the ground. stopped at the door frame and turned her head ever so slightly. Her short golden hair bounced gleefully around her shoulders.

"We will come back to discuss the your forces and where they are best kept safe in the coming of the Calamity. But that day will be long from now. Perhaps by then you will be more receptive towards our generosity?" And just like that, she was gone.

Wild snatched up his sword and sheathed it, scrambling to follow Zelink. At the door, he turned and blew a loud raspberry at the King, waggling his fingers against his temples in a rude fashion. Zelink's hand appeared in the doorway and pinched his ear tightly.

"Honestly, do you always have to act like a child?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Your pulling, YOUR PULLING!!!"

With a booming slam, the large oak doors closed. The sounds of Wild's cries ceased immediately, replaced with a tense, billowing silence.

Several minutes passed. The King's fists clenched and unclenched through the broken railing. Both children of destiny waited for their King to speak. It was like waiting for a bomb to detonate. Finally, Zelda took a shaky step forward.

"Father, I'm so sorry. I never knew that they, that she would--"

"Zelda."

The King's voice was dangerous. Zelda visibly flinched in fear. 

"You will never become like that woman, like that imposter. Do you understand me, Zelda? You _will_ unlock your sealing power, and you will _not_ do so with the help of Ganon's abettors! Is that clear?!"

Zelda bit her lip, lowering her head in shame. "Yes, Father." She all but whispered. Her fingers trembled at her sides.

Rhoam turned to Link. He stood at attention by instinct alone, willing his body to remain still as the King drank in his battered appearance. The King's eyes were as green as his daughter's. This did not help. He dug his finger nails into his palms as he felt his chest tremble anxiously.

The King's eyes pacified ever so slightly. He turned away from them and stared at the rain splattered windows ahead.

"You are to follow them." He commanded. "You are to follow them and ensure they never return. And most of all, you are to _never_ let them anywhere near my daughter. **_Do I make myself clear?"_**

Link swallowed hard. He couldn't find it in himself to kneel. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see tears trailing down Zelda's cheeks. He fist tightened against his side.

"Yes, My King." He answered quietly, bowing his head.

"Dismissed." Rhoam loud commanded echoed ominously.

Link felt his body practically sprint after Zelda as she fled from her father's presence. The violent slamming of the doors behind him only sent his spiraling heart into a greater panic.

Their eyes met briefly. She was terrified. Her heel turned and she ran down the corridor. Link didn't bother to follow her. His feet carried him faster and faster down the soldiers hall, ignoring the startled calls from his fellow soldiers. His gasps of air clawed at his aching lungs. The blue banners were a blur on the walls as he sprinted down the stairs. He grasped the doors of the Guard Chambers and flung them open feverishly.

Orvolo stood just past the stairs. Sweat cling to his strong body as he swung his sword through the air. His concentration dropped as the doors slammed. His eyes widened.

"Link....?"

Link's feet rushed down the stairs as he threw himself into the arms of his beloved Captain.


	10. Hyperventilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chalter contains vomitting and excessive blood
> 
> Suggested Song: Once Upon A December - Ethereral Remix

 

"Link.....?" The gray haired Captain barely had enough time to extend his arms as Link engulfed his arms.

"Link? Hey, what's wrong?" Orvolo patted Link's shoulder, hoping to gain his attention. He began to worry when Link tightened his hands against his chainmail. He only became more worried as the boy's legs went limp and his chest heaved. His eyes saddened as his sleeve began to feel wet against Link's eyes.

"Link, you need to tell me what's--" Link sucked in air hard through his lungs as his captain pulled his face away from his shoulder. His split lip trembled as the blood drained from Orvolo's face.

"You're all beaten up!! Who did this to you!?" Orvolo grasped Link's face and stared in shock at his beaten up face. His thumb grazed the purple and black skin that had swelled his left eye shut. Link winced and avoided his gaze shamefully. Orvolo pulled his hand from Link's head. Blood leaked down his fingers and dripped steadily onto the floor.

The Head Captain furrowed his brow as he took in Link's injuries. The older man swiped his hands under Link and pulled him firmly into his arms. After a couple shaky steps, he set Link to sit upon the cold stairs. "Wait here." He ran up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

The sound of muffled rain pounding down upon the castle echoed dully to the underground chamber. The brilliant flashes of Zelink's power flashed before Link's eyes. Wild's icy eyes swallowed up his soul. He could see his lips moving silently. Link squeezed his eyes shut. A pathetic sob slipped from his lips as he wrapped his arms around his body.

"Here." Orvolo had returned. He sat down beside Link and pushed a steaming warm mug into his hands. Link sniffed and hurriedly wiped at his eyes before his Captain could see his tears.

"Hold still, you're still bleeding. Come closer. It's warmer here. Here's a towel." Orvolo fussed over Link, drying his hair with a towel, cleaning his bloody face with a cloth soaked in warm water, and pulled him closer away from the cold walls.

Link stared into the steaming mug. His palms began to sweat lightly from the warmth. He took a small sip. Bursts of sweet cinnamon simmered on his tongue. He took another small sip before drinking deeply. The liquid burned in his chest warmly, and Link felt his eyes close.

_"Why would I wanna fight you? You already believe me, don't you?" Wild's smirk grew as his eyes narrowed._

_"Fight me with all you've got!" ___

__The cup slipped from his fingers and shattered on the stairs. The noise didn't even register in Link's mind. Different parts of his body flared in pain as he recalled Wild's brutal onslaught; his knuckles bashing into his temple, his knee driving into the small of his back, his foot uppercutting his jaw, his arm being twisted behind his back, his fist slamming into his chest--_ _

__The air around him began to screech. Nails on a chalkboard.Was there still the sound of rain? Link didn't know. The room began to tilt. Icy blue eyes opened in the crevices of the wooden pillars. They stared. They were watching. Watching. Watching. Watching. Waiting. Waiting? What were they waiting for? He didn't know. Bad. All bad. Icy eyes bad. Danger. Danger growing. Growing nearer. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger! DANGER!! DANGER!!!!_ _

__"Link?" Orvolo grasped Link's shoulder and shook him firmly. "Link, snap out of it! It's okay. Everything is calm now."_ _

__Calm? There was no calm. How could there be calm? What even is calm? Link was not calm. He couldn't be calm. Calm could not exist. Calm had never existed. Calm was no more. Not with the eyes watching through the floorboards._ _

__Blood dripped steadily down Link's temples. His hands quivered uncontrollably. His mouth dried up and scratched his throat. His cerulean eyes rolled maniacally in their sockets._ _

__Him. Wild. Danger. Crazy. Mad. Deranged. Demented. Unstable. Unhinged. Sinister. Threatening._ _

__Unless it was not so. Unless it was he who was so._ _

___"He's losing it....!" _Orvolo shook Link again, this time roughly. Link's body lolled from side to side. Orvolo continued to shake the boy, hoping, _praying, _to call him back to reality. Soon, but not yet. His mind was far gone. Beyond reason.____ _ _

______Perhaps he, Link, was the unhinged one. Maybe he imagined the whole thing. Maybe he did this to himself. He attacked himself and dreamed the whole thing up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then he is the feared one. He, Wild, was merely protecting himself. From who? Himself. They were one. He said so himself. They wrre one, and they were different. He was sane. Link was dangerous. Unhinged. Unstable. Dangerous._ _ _ _ _ _

______Feared._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then that would make them both dangerous. If they were one, they were both mad. He was feared. He was mad. Unhinged. Deranged. He needed to be stopped. But how? Him. Wild. He needed to be put away. Then there woild be no fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear he felt. Fear he feared. No. He feared not fear. He feared him. Wild._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Link!! LINK!!!!" Orvolo shouted desperately._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear._ _ _ _ _ _

______FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR. FEAR._ _ _ _ _ _

______FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR!FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR!_ _ _ _ _ _

______"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" Orvolo reeled back and cracked the back of his hand across Link's face. Link fell backwards from the blow. His body screamed as he fell on his elbows and back. His eyes widened as his Captain's face slowly swam into view._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey--HEY. Link, It's me. Orvolo. It's just me. It's okay now. It's all going to be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link breathed heavily as sweat mingled with the blood on his temple. His hands trembled terribly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're okay, Link. I promise." Orvolo repeated soothingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link swallowed heavily. He breathed in a shallow sharo breath, once, twice. His stomach bubbled violently. Then he pitched forward just as the warm milk slid up his throat and splattered onto the floor. Link retched before a second wave came spewing out, his eyes watering from the pain of his contracting stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Orvolo jumped and threw his legs out of the way just in time. He gently grasped Link's wrist and pressed down carefully. He wrapped his other arm around the sick boy and moved his bloodied bangs from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link coughed and retched. His stomach heaved again, but there was nothing more inside him to be spilt. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so badly. He could feel chunks of his sick dribbling down his jaw and neck. He retched again and spit a large wad of white bile onto the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _

______Orvolo gently patted Link's back as he puked. He knew Link was panicking, and that's why he was throwing up. He'd clean it later. Right now, he needed to calm the boy down._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Link? Can you hear me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link dryheaved. He gasped for breath and nodded weakly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay. I need you to relax. You. Are. Safe. Just relax....."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link closed his eyes. Pain amd heated exploded in his head. His temples throbbed methodically in time with his heartbeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can you still hear me?" Orvolo's words bounced around loudly in Link's scrambled brain. He nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay. When you're ready, I want you to na me five things you can see."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link cast his eyes wildly around the room. "Uhm....." His lips soured as the taste of his sick latched onto his tongue. "S-stairs......." He rested his hand on the concrete stair beneath him. Orvolo nodded encouragingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link heaved a sharp breath as the eyes in the floorboards swivled and glared up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"U-uhm....."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What else?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Eyes in the floorboards...."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"There are no eyes in the floorboards." Orvolo said firmly. "Name something else."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know--you?" Orvolo nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Blood....." Link stared at the blood staining his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"One more thing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh...." Link cast his gaze around. He couldn't find anything worth bothing. The walls began to close in on themselves. The stairs began to wobble and disintegrate. "Id--pants." Link said stupidly, squeezing his eyes shut._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now name four things you can feel."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stairs...." Link repeated, lightly dusting his bloody fingers upon the concrete. "Water, er, blood....." He squished the wet fabric of his shirt. "Vomit." Orvolo handed Link the wet cloth he had discarded. He took it and wiped his fouled mouth and neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Three things you can hear."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rain...." The storm raged on outside, dulled by the heavy walls of the chamber. "Wind," Link strained his long ears. He couldn't hear anything else besides the storm and himself. Wait. "Breathing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good. Two things you smell."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rain...... Vomit."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"One thing you taste."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link licked his lips. The urge to spit out his sickened saliva increased tenfold. "Fear."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good enough." Orvolo muttered. He reached out a hand and rubbed Link's back gently. When he did not move away, the Captain took it as a good sign._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you feel better?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link leaned forward and spat, gagging immediately afterward. His head felt hot as his stomach churned. He nodded hollowly, forcing himself to swallow the bile that yearned to be spat from his lips. He raised a pale hand and touched his throbbing cheek. "Did I lose it again?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Orvolo sighed heavily. "Yes. Yes, you did. I'm sorry for slapping you. But nothing I was saying had reached you. I was worried you'd......"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link mouth quivered. The foul taste of sick burst along splotches of his tongue. Resisting the urge to spit again, he leaned his burning head into his hands. "I'm sorry....." He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't apologize. Being afraid is nothing to be sorry about." Orvolo placed his hand comfortingly on his back. Link's skin flared in pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link said nothing. His body burned and stung. Like a thousand knives in his abdomen. No, a million knives. No, no, a billion knives. No, no, no--_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Link." The Captain clasped his hands together and stared at his boots. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know I'm not as strong as you. I was never even as strong as your father was." Orvolo paused, and Link could see the pain welling up in his hazel. His heart twinged inside his broken chest at the thought of his father._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But that doesn't matter." The pain in his eyes was now gone as he turned to Link. Now, determination reflected. That and love. The emotion made Link want to turn away. But he did not. He could see past the determination. Hidden underneath the sands of emotion lay anxiety, confusion, and _fear. _____ _ _ _ _

________He was frightened, Orvolo. Link was the embodiment of Courage. If _he _was frightened of something, what would that say to other mortals? How much more chaos could the mortals of Hyrule take, knowing that just now, something sinister had been unleashed into the land, on top of the Calamity's prophecied return?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I swore to him that I would look after you as though you were my own son. And by the Goddesses, I will stand by that oath until my last breath. It doesn't matter how weak I am. If you are afraid, then I will handle it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The true determination his Captain's made his eyes water. He turned away and sniffed. Blood dripped onto the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Orvolo frowned sadly. "What exactly made you scared?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Uh.....what?" Confusion flooded his Captain's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm afraid of me." Link said dizzily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You......are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't mean me. I mean Wild."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Who is that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wild. He's..... He's me from the future."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You from the future?" Orvolo looked shocked. "But how--?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know," said Link. "All I know is that's who he is. And he is not lying." He gripped the old shirt, squeezing the soiled fabric with his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Was he the one who emerged from the Sanctum?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How do you know about that? I thought you didn't attend the ceremony."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Believe me, Link. Rumors travel far and fast. I believe the entire Kingdom knows about the mysterious pair that exploded the Sanctum."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Was that what Wild wanted? Did he want to throw the Kingdom into disarray and chaos? If so, he was doing a good job. But..... It didn't make sense. Why would he want to do this? Why would he make an enemy out of himself?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And, the other half of the pair, who....?" Orvolo quietly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was the Princess-- Er, the Queen." Link corrected himself after a moment. Zelink did say she was a Queen, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The Queen?" Orvolo froze up immediately. The end of his mouth quivered as his hazel eyes rattled in their sockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was Princess Zelda, from the future. She said she wanted to be called Zelink; she said it was a good enough distinction between the two. She said in the future, the King does not survive the Calamity's assault."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That would make her the Queen......" Orvolo agreed. His hands flexed against themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So, your future self."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wild." The name shivered upon his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wild," Orvolo corrected himself. "He did this to you?" He gestured to Link's beaten body. Link shook his head shamefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I did it to myself. Wild wanted to fight all the Champion's to gain their trust. He said there was no point in fighting each other, but..... I pushed it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I..... suppose you had your reason. I won't pressure you for a reason." Link felt a tiny bit of relief well up in his chest. No, wait. It was just more pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Is it because of that fight that you fear him?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link sat in thought for a long moment. "Yes." He admitted, casting his eyes down. "But it's more than that." Link struggled to find the right words to explain himself, before giving up. His shoulders sagged in on themselves before he felt an awful pain in his chest. He clenched his eyes and crammed the groan of pain he longed to cry back down his throat. Then he resigned to sitting up, feeling more pathetic by the minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Orvolo glanced over at Link. His eyes saddened as he studied his state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why don't I take you to the Royal Healer? Then we can go down to the Mess Hall and eat?" He suggested, trying to keep his voice light and friendly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link shook his head. "I shouldn't eat something after I just threw up." He muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ah, that's true......." The Captain faltered. "Then, maybe we could go for a walk?" He tried again, cringing as his voice made an obvious jump in octave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link shook his head once more. "I think I just need some sleep." He said hoarsely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you going to be okay?" Link stopped at the door. He didn't know how to respond. So he simply continued walking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He ignored the worried glances of his fellow soldiers and headed straight for his room. Finally, the old wooden sign tied to his door appeared before him. His name was spelled out in messy, peeling paint._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His father's face appeared before him. They were sitting inside his new room in the castle, painting a tiny wooden sign with colorful red paint. His father laughed as his young son splattered the paint eagerly onto the board._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link slammed his door shut roughly. His bland, colorless room stood before him, as it always had. No colorful red paint. No smiling Link. No loving father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shucked off the soiled undershirt and threw into a sad, wet pile at the foot of his bed. His champions tunic glowed in his hands. He squeezed it tightly before slapping it against the edge of his bed. He turned to his desk, and was met with his mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Under the reflection of his naked torso, his glare faltered. His whole torso was red and agitated from the friction of his wet shirt. Black bruises littered his irritated skin like a disease. Link vaguely wondered how many of his ribs were cracked. It certainly felt like them all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link stripped off his boots and slacks, gritting his teeth as he powered through the pain. He sat still upon his bed, breathing sharply at his body raged on. He squinted up at his walls to distract himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pictures littered the walls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could recall having nightmares as a child. Simple, little things, really. A big dog chasing him through Hateno, barking up a storm, a rather large spider sitting in the corner of his dream, doing nothing. Little, pointless things. Until they became much more sinister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon every night, the constant prescemce of a dark force entered his dreams. Every dream, night after night. The same blood red eyes pierced his soul. He cried and howled every sunrise. His mother comforted him. She held him close, whispering sweetly. He would always forget his troubles when his mother was around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One night, they worsened. It was the night of his tenth birthday. The dark force took shape. Then it speared his chest and slaughtered him. He was so distraught, neither of his parents could get a coherent word out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His father told him to draw what he had seen. And so he did. Every night, he drew what he had dreamed. Almost every picture depicted a creature with glowing red eyes, or a dead Link. As he got older, the more gruesome the deaths became. Sometimes, he'd dream of his father getting killed. But the drawings of his own death heavily outweighed his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Link had a strange relationship with his drawings. None of them had came true, thankfully. All, but one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An old piece of yellowed parchment hung just above his desk. A messy drawing of a large skeleton with bright blonde hair stared down at him with menacing red eyes. At the time, Link had dismissed the drawing. Never paid it any mind. Then his father disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He refused to draw another picture ever since. And still, the dreams continued, even to this day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blank sheets of parchment taunted him from his desk. Link picked up one of his boots and chucked it at his desk. The dull thump of his abused desk hardly made him feel better, and Link sagged pathetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I warned you, didn't I?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Link bit his lip and pressed his arm painfully against his eye sockets to prevent his tears from falling. He squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the hours he'd spend deliriously awaiting the trials of tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then his window shattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are extremely appreciated. :)


End file.
